Flora's Life
by AyameTsuki-Uchiha
Summary: Flora's mom passed away from delivering the baby. Her dad starts becoming abusive and Flora finds out something that she didn't want to know. Her friends were there for her and protected her, but one day everything changed when she and Musa were kidnapped. She doesn't know what the future holds, but one thing was for sure- there was a whole lot of trouble heading her way.
1. Bad News

**-Flora POV-**

* * *

Mom is at the hospital delivering a baby. Dad is next to her while Beau and me out in the hall.

"We're getting a little sister!" I smiled.

I was excited getting another sibling.

"Yeah." Beau said, somewhat excited.

"Beau? Are you going back to college?" I asked.

Beau is 19 years old and he already started college and planning to leave after the baby was born. I was only 17, still in high school. I have the best of friends. But I have this friend I trust the most out of anyone in the group, his name is Helia. Also known as the guy I've been crushing on. But he's dating someone. Her name is Krystal, she so nice, she's like a sister to me. I was happy for Helia, but sometimes I would be left out when she's around. But, sometimes she would hang out with me and she would ask me some embarrassing questions. Then Dad came out to call us to see the baby. But he didn't look too happy though.

Beau and I were worried and scared. The thing is Mom passed away after delivering the baby. But the baby is fine though. They're just doing a check up. I hugged Beau and cried. We cried, but Dad was mad and sad. The nurse handed me the baby, she was so cute. Beau and I stopped crying when we looked at the baby.

"Let me see the baby." Dad had a crazed look in his eye.

"No." I hugged the baby tight.

"Let me see my, daughter!" Dad yelled.

"No!" I yelled. "You're gonna do something to her."

Then Dad slapped me. Beau held him back. I held the baby so close and I started to cry. Then the baby was crying but I calmed it down by humming a song to her.

"Dad! Stop it! This isn't like you!" Beau yelled.

"Let me go! I just wanted to see the baby." Dad yelled.

"Not in this state!' Beau holding him back.

"Flora go home! I'll handle dad." Beau ordered.

"But-"

"Just go, I'll be fine." Beau gave me a reassuring smile.

I walked out of the room and we did paperwork and stuff. I named her Rose and went over to Helia's house, who was across from us. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Flora! Come in!" Mrs.K smiled.

"No, I'm fine I just came here to ask you a favor." I smiled.

"Just come in." Mrs.K noticed the baby. I handed her the baby as I walked through the door.

"She's such a cutie." Mrs.K cooed.

I smiled, then Helia and Krystal came down.

"Hey, Flora!" They both waved at me. I just smiled.

My eyes were red and puffy and I had a red mark on my cheek. Helia and Krystal noticed it but didn't want to say anything. Krystal just gave me a hug.

"Is this your little sister?" Krystal asked.

I nodded. "Mrs.K can I talk to you in private?" Mrs.K was playing with the baby.

"Yes, of course."

Mrs.K handed the baby to Krystal and we walked over to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, this is hard for me but do you think you can watch Rose?"

"What why? Shouldn't your mom take care of her?"

"She passed away after she delivered Rose."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Mrs.K hugged me.

I returned the hug.

"But can't you and Beau or your dad take care of her?"

"Can I tell you something, but you can't tell anyone."

She nodded.

"Umm, well... Dad is being somewhat abusive right now. Beau is gonna leave for college after mom's funeral and I don't trust Dad to take care the baby."

"Did he slap you? Is that why you a red mark on your face?"

I nodded. "He had a crazed look are and he wanted the baby, but I didn't let him want and he slapped me." I cried.

"Oh, baby. It's gonna be okay. I'll take care of Rose for you." She smiled.

"Also you can tell Helia and Krystal what happened but can you leave out the dad situation part out." I requested.

"Of course."

I wiped the tears away and put a smile on my face. We both walked out. I picked up Rose and smiled. She was sleeping.

"Hey, Rose," I whispered as I rocked her.

Everyone was smiling. Then, I handed Rose to Mrs.K.

"Take care of her and have a nice day." I kissed Rose on her forehead and I walked out.

Leaving Helia and Krystal were confused.

* * *

 **-Mrs.K POV-**

* * *

"Mrs.K what did she mean by 'take care of her?'" Krystal asked.

"Um..." I stuttered as I looking at the baby.

I took deep breaths. Krystal and Helia looked at me really worried.

I told them the story well leaving the part with her dad of course.

"Oh my gosh." Krystal covering her mouth and getting a little teary.

"But why can't her brother or her dad take of her." Helia asked

"I can't answer that," I said.

"Why not?" Helia asked.

"Flora didn't tell me." I lied.

Krystal and Helia went up to his room.

* * *

 **-Krystal POV-**

* * *

'I feel so bad for Flora, she's like a sister to me and she lost her mother. But why did she leave Rose here? There's something she's hiding from us.' I thought.

We walked up to his room and looked out at the window. We saw Flora, she was sad but had a smile on her face. She was playing her guitar. Her window was opened though. I opened the window and we listen to her playing. It was a beautiful melody.

"She always trying to act tough." Helia commented.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

Flora looked toward our direction and smiled at us. But then her door open slowly and she put her guitar down. She wasn't smiling anymore then she closed the window. Her dad was standing there and started to yell at her.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

Then her dad abuses her.

I gasped.

Helia was just staring there in shock, he didn't know what to do. He was sad and angry. But then her brother came rushing in and pulling back their dad.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

As I left the door I saw Beau right there. He gave me a hug.

"So where is she?" Beau asked.

I returned the hug. "She's with them. But Dad gonna find out you know." I said.

"Yeah..." Beau said.

We walked across the street towards home. I went straight to my room. I opened my window and started to play my guitar. A few minutes later I noticed Krystal and Helia and I smiled at them. But then my door started to open, I closed my window and put down my guitar. My dad was standing there looking angry.

"WHY THE HELL YOU GAVE ROSE AWAY!" Dad yelled.

I stand there not even a word came out. Tears started to flow down. Then he started to abuse me. A few seconds later, my brother heard screaming and came rushing into my room.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!" Beau yelled pulling him away.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL! SHE GAVE ROSE AWAY!" Dad yelled.

I started to get up but then my dad kicked me.

"STOP IT, DAD!" Beau yelled.

I got up weakly and tears were flowing down my face. I was in pain. 'I didn't know dad can be so abusive.'

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CRYING ABOUT!" Dad yelled at me, trying to get out of Beau's grip.

"Flora get outta here. Pack your stuff and leave." Beau ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere! This place is my home and I'm gonna stay here. Also, dad, you can hurt me if you want but you'll never find out where Rose!" I yelled.

"Flora you're so stubborn," Beau stated

"Let's go, Dad! Or I'll call the police!" Beau yelled.

Dad growled and left the room. But Beau was still standing there.

"Why are you so stubborn. Dad is gonna hurt you every day now and I'm not gonna be here to help you." Beau said.

I know he's going to college and I didn't want him to stay here always protecting me. I want him to have a better life instead of this. I know I'm the second oldest. But I always like to take care of other people than myself.

"I can manage, I'll protect Rose even if it cost my life. Dad will never put a single finger on her." I said.

Beau hugged me. I endure the pain. I was covered in bruises.

"I'll bring dinner up here." Beau smiled.

"Okay." I smiled.

I sighed and looked out at the window. I forgot Helia and Krystal were there, I stood there, then Krystal wrote something down and tell me to open my window. I sighed as I opened the window.

"What!' I shouted.

"Don't what us! We just watched your dad abuse you!' Krystal looked so worried and angry.

I sighed. "Whatever, I don't even care anymore." I grabbed my guitar.

"You don't care anymore! I do! I care about you." Krystal said."Also, i'm sorry about your mom."

"It's fine." I said.

I started to sing a song I wrote.

* * *

 **(I Dare You - Bea Miller)**

 _I can remember a time when I was so afraid  
_ _When even my shadow wouldn't follow me_

 _So I-I-I'm picking up my sword  
_ _To shatter all the pieces that I was before_

 _Cause I-I-I'm worth fighting for  
_ _For, for, for..._

 _So put me in a cage  
_ _Lock me in a room  
_ _Throw away the key  
_ _I dare you_

 _I'll break down the walls  
_ _A high heel wrecking ball  
_ _And I won't let you tear me down, no_

 _Oh, oh,  
_ _Throw away the key  
_ _Oh oh  
And I won't let you tear me down, no_

 _I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind  
_ _And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right_

 _But I-I-I'm not that girl anymore  
_ _Yeah, I lost the battle but I won't the war_

 _Cause I-I-I'm worth fighting for  
_ _For, for, for..._

 _So put me in a cage  
_ _Lock me in a room  
_ _Throw away the key  
_ _I dare you_

 _I'll break down the walls  
_ _A high heel wrecking ball  
_ _And I won't let you tear me down, no_

 _Oh, oh,_ _  
_ _Throw away the key, I dare you_ _  
_ _Oh, oh,  
_ _And I won't let you tear me down, no_

 _I just kept on running, running, running  
_ _Trying to find out who I was  
_ _But now I would go the distance,  
But it wasn't far enough  
But now I'm standing straight  
_ _And know exactly who I am_

 _Yeah! Yeah!_

 _I can remember a time when I was so afraid_

 _Put me in a cage  
_ _Lock me in a room  
_ _Throw away the key  
_ _I dare you_

 _I'll break down the walls  
_ _A high heel wrecking ball  
_ _And I won't let you tear me down, no_

 _Oh, oh,  
Throw away the key, I dare you  
_ _Oh, oh,_ _  
_ _And I won't let you tear me down, no_

 _I won't let you tear me down, no,  
I won't let you tear me down, no,  
Ooh_

* * *

Then my brother came in with dinner.

"Thanks." I smiled." He smiled at me back and left. I return to the window. "So you two just gonna watch me eat?"

"No, I was about to leave, I need to get something for my sister. Take care." Krystal smiled.

"Say hi to me!" I smiled.

"I will." Krystal kissed Helia on the cheek and left the room.

Helia sighed. "So is this really the life you're gonna have?"

I poked my food. "I-I-I don't know..."

"Your brother is right," Helia stated. "You're so stubborn but you would protect your family and friends.

I didn't know what to say. So I just ate my food slowly.

"How are you gonna explain to our friends and the coaches once they see your bruises."

"I'll just make up an excuse of course," I said, looking at my food.

Helia sighed again. "You would risk your life to protect your sister."

"It's not like I got a choice if I moved in with someone else. My dad will find out and I'll put them in danger."

"Flora, I'm worried about you." Helia looked at me.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'll be fine. Right now I should be worried about the concert I have with the band and the game I have after that.."

"Right you're performing in a few days at the school and there's a soccer game. Are you gonna be okay playing soccer while you're covered in bruises?"

"Of course I will, I mean someone have to win for the team." I smiled.

Helia smiled back.

"Promise one thing." My tone started to get serious. "If I can't be there for Rose, promise me you'll take care of her."

"Of course, but don't talk like that. You'll make it". Helia reassured.

"Well, let's see what the future holds..." I said.


	2. The Truth

**-Flora POV-**

 **-Mom's Funeral-**

* * *

I was sitting at the front of the funeral next to Beau. The Knightly family, my friends, my band mates and everyone else who knew mom. After the funeral, my friends came to hug me and reassured me, till my dad pulled me by my arm away. My friends were shocked. Dad pulled me into the closet. It was dark, I kept bumping into stuff and my dad started to abuse me again. My dad had been abusing me since mom died. It has been a week already. Then he grabbed a knife and started to cut me, I had a cut on my cheek, wrists, and arms. Then my brother came in, pulling my dad away. He saw me bleeding.

"Flora get out of here now!" Beau yelled. "Dad you went too far!"

I ran out of the closet and I saw Helia and Krystal walking together. We looked at each other and they saw my bruises and cuts. I just ran as fast I could.

"FLORA! WAIT!" Krystal and Helia yelled, running after me.

I ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore. I leaned against the wall and I was out of breath. I started to cry. Then Helia and Krystal looked at me.

"You're bleeding you need to go to the hospital," Krystal said, touching my shoulder.

"No," I said.

"Why not, you're losing blood second by second," Helia said.

"What am I supposed to tell them, 'Oh I just got cut by my abusive father and it been going on for a week already' Am I supposed to tell them that?" I questioned.

Krystal was shocked.

"Also don't even tried talking me into calling the police, because I'm not gonna," I said, averting my gaze.

"Why not, clearly you need to!" Krystal said.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't even look them in the eye. Then I saw my brother and Dad walking over. I got up. Beau was holding him back, so he wouldn't hurt me again.

"Stubborn as always, you should listen to them," Beau said.

I shook my head. Then Beau whispered really quietly that only Helia could hear. Helia nodded.

"Whatever, let's just go home." I endure the pain.

Then my dad freed one hand and he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor.

"DAD! Stop it!" Beau yelled, grabbing his hand. They both walked away.

Krystal went up to me and helped me up. Helia and Krystal looked at me and sighed.

"I can't believe, you would let him abuse you like that," Krystal said.

"Whatever," I said, walking behind them.

"Your brother isn't gonna be there to save you know," Helia said.

"Whatever, I can take of myself." I slowly walk or you could say limping.

* * *

 **-In The Bathroom-**

* * *

My dad was watching tv being drunk again. Beau came to the bathroom with me and cleaned my wounds and wrapping them in bandages.

"The one on your cheek is gonna left a tiny scar," Beau said.

I shrug.

"Flora! Listen to me! Why won't you call your police?" Beau asked.

"If I do, I won't be able to live in this house, i-i-it's full of memories of mom and I want to stay in this house," I said, looking down.

"This place is just a house, but memories stay with you." Beau hugged me.

I started to cry and I hugged him back.

"I want mom back, everything was so peaceful and what about Rose, what are we gonna do with her?" I asked.

"I know, but Rose is gonna be fine with them. When this problem is fixed, we get Rose back." Beau reassured.

Then dad started to bang the door. Shivers went down my spine. Beau hugged me tightly. We opened the door, revealing dad. Dad tried to pull me but Beau didn't let him.

"Dad! That's enough!" Beau yelled.

"You're supposed to be my son!" Dad yelled.

"Flora is your daughter as well!" Beau yelled.

"No, she isn't! Mom was drunk and got pregnant with some guy. We even took the blood test to make sure, so she not my kid but Rose is. But Flora! Gave her away!" Dad yelled.

Beau and I were shocked. I was shaking.

"So what! She still your kid!" Beau hugging me tightly.

I couldn't move at all I was stunned. Beau had to carry me to my room.

"Go pack and you're moving into Helia's house," Beau ordered. He stands in front of my door so dad couldn't get in.

I didn't want to but I still packed anyway. I packed my clothes, guitar, and anything that's important. "Dad is still gonna abuse me any way you know if he ever saw me anyway," I said, packing.

"No, he isn't I'm calling the police now," Beau said, getting his phone out.

I finished packing and he finished talking to the police. "Dad" got arrested. Grandma and Grandpa are gonna come move in about a few weeks later I think, so for now, I stay at Helia's. We knocked on the door, the one who answered was Mrs.K.

"Oh sweety what happened to you!" Mrs.K said, shocked and worried

"Can we come in?" Beau asked.

"Of course!" Mrs.K said.

I didn't want to say anything. So Beau told the whole story to Mrs.K, while I sat on the couch with my guitar. When they were done talking, Beau is gonna stay with us for a day and he's leaving for college.

A few minutes later... Krystal and Helia came down and saw the both of us. Krystal ran up to me and gave me a gentle hug. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I just played my guitar ignoring everyone around me.

Beau told them, what happened. I was writing songs. My life is a fucking lie, I found out dad isn't really my dad. Mom cheated on "dad" Beau and Rose is their real kids, I'm just a child who grew up with a fake dad.

All I could think is that... Maybe I'm just a mistake. I mean Mom was drunk and got pregnant with some guy and maybe my "dad" didn't want me since I wasn't his kid...

The others were talking and staring at me. Then Mrs.K came with Rose, she handed me her. She was still my little sister though and I did say I would protect her so that's my number one priority right now.

I looked at Rose and played with her hair. She had mom's brunette hair and dad's blue eyes. She looked more like mom than "dad" I always wonder why I had jade green eyes. 'Cause my mom and "dad" didn't have green eyes. So my real dad had green eyes.

"Sweety, it's dinner time." Mrs.K smiled worriedly.

"I'm not hungry," I said, playing with Rose's hair.

Then Mr.K came home. I forgot he doesn't know what's going on. So Helia grabbed his arm and I'm guessing he's telling him the whole story.

"You need to eat," Beau said.

I shook my head. Beau put his hands on my shoulder.

"I know you're taking and it's hard-" Beau was gonna continued but I cut him off.

I handed Rose back to Mrs.K "Hard! What's hard! I don't know! 'Cause my whole life has been a lie, I found out dad isn't really my dad. I've been lied for 17 years, Beau. 17!" I grabbed my guitar and ran up to Helia's room.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

"Poor Flora." Krystal said, sadly.

Beau sighed. "Flora." He whispered.

"Let's leave her alone for awhile. Let's just eat dinner." Dad changed the subject.

While dinner I was thinking what Beau said to me, back at the funeral.

* * *

 **/FlashBack/**

* * *

Beau was walking out the closet with Mr.L. Beau came up to me and whispered.

"Flora is a stubborn person. No matter what happens, stay by her side and take care of her." Beau whispered.

I nodded.

* * *

 **/Flashback Ended/**

* * *

Krystal and I finished our dinner and went up to my room. When we got there, we heard Flora singing.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

 **Perfect Picture - Bea Miller**

I can't believe that I ended up here  
I can't believe, I can't believe that

Just when I thought  
That the road was so clear  
Had no idea, had no idea

You'd come right out of nowhere  
Spin me around  
How did you make my world come crashing down

Tonight, you made my perfect picture  
Look like black and white

I know I've never seen my colors so alive  
With you around,  
I know that we're gonna be fine  
Tonight,  
You made my perfect picture come to life

We always think that we know what we want  
That's where we go, but where we going?  
We always think we have it all figured out  
But all we know, we know is nothing

One thing can make it all change  
So hold on tight, hold on tight  
One thing can make it all change  
In just one night, I don't know why

You'd come right out of nowhere  
Spin me around  
How did you make my world come crashing down

Tonight, you made my perfect picture  
Look like black and white

I know I've never seen my colors so alive  
With you around,  
I know that we're gonna be fine  
Tonight,  
You made my perfect picture come to life,  
Life, life

You made my perfect picture come to life,  
life  
And I don't know, And I don't know why

You'd come right out of nowhere  
Spin me around  
How did you  
Make my world come crashing down?

Tonight, you made my perfect picture  
Look like black and white  
I know I've never seen my colors so alive  
With you around,  
I know that we're gonna be fine

Tonight, you made my perfect picture come to life

Tonight, you made my perfect picture come to life

Tonight, you made my perfect picture come to life

* * *

"Come in." I said, knowing Helia and Krystal were listening.

They came walking in. I stared at the window while I played the guitar. Krystal came to sit across from me. Helia sat on his bed.

There were few minutes of silence, no one said a word only the sound of my guitar playing.

Krystal sighed. "Talk to us."

"There's nothing to talk about," I said.

"There's something on your mind. You can tell us." Krystal said.

I sighed. I stayed quiet for a few seconds then I talked. "I-I just feel weird and angry at everything that's all."

"You just found out something, you didn't want to know. But here's the good part. Your friends are gonna be here for you and you got a little sister." Krystal said.

"Correction, Step-sister and I are not telling anyone about this and neither are you two." I corrected her.

Krystal sighed. "Well then, we're gonna be here for you. Whenever you're ready to talk, just call or text me." Krystal got up and hugged me. Then she kissed Helia on the cheek. Whenever she does that, my heart drops a little. "Goodnight Flora, Helia." Then Krystal left.

Helia sighed. He got up and went to get ready for bed. "Goodnight Flora." As he went to bed.

"Goodnight Helia," I said. I stopped playing my guitar. I put away my guitar and I just stared at the house across from us.

Thinking about the memories I had with mom. How we made a mess in the kitchen while baking cupcakes and the party we had for 4th of July. Everyone was there and it was fun. I smiled thinking back all of the memories I saw. But then my smiled drop when I was thinking about "dad"

* * *

 **-1-Week later-**

* * *

I stayed at the house, I didn't feel like going to school for a week. Beau already left for college, while I'm at home I would write songs or practice soccer. My friends would come over and play soccer with me and they were there for me when mom died and "dad" got arrested,

But I didn't tell them why he got arrested and I lied about the cuts and bruises. After few days, my cuts and bruises healed except the tiny scar on my cheek.

I didn't really mind it though. We had our concert and the game after I healed. We had a change of plans for the concert. Layla taught me a dance routine for the concert.

We would dance after I finished singing. I was actually somewhat good at it, but I guess mom had me in dance class when I was little but I liked singing better than dancing. Sometimes I would dance. So I was a fast learner. As for the game, we won! We had a pizza party for the team. It was a crazy week.

* * *

 **-Few days later-**

* * *

I was crying again, my grandma and grandpa didn't make it... so now I lived with Helia now... We did move the stuff from the house to here. After all the moving, I was in Helia's room sulking around again.

Since they used the guest room for Rose, I had to sleep in the same room with Helia. Which I didn't mind. But I didn't get any sleep after my grandma and grandpa died.

Helia always tells me to go to sleep but I wouldn't listen. I continued to stare the window or create music. In the next 2 weeks the house I used to live in is gonna be on sale. It pains me to see the house being sell and another family is gonna be living there.

Krystal went on a trip with her family,I didn't go to school for a few days. I had huge bags under my eyes. After a few hours, I suddenly fell asleep without knowing...

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

I just got home from school. 'I hope Flora is okay.' I went straight my room. When I walked in I saw Flora laying on the floor asleep. 'Geez... There's bed you know..' I smiled.

I went to pick her up, she was lighter than usual now. I guess she hasn't really been eating as much she used to. I gently put her on my bed. I went out to check on Rose. She was still sleeping. When I look at Rose, she looks a lot like her mom than her dad.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

* * *

"Helia! It's dinner time." Mom shouted.

"Coming!" I said as I walked downstairs.

"How's Flora doing?" Dad asked.

"Well, she finally sleeping now." I smiled.

"That's good, she hasn't been herself lately. She was angry and sad at first, then she was so happy and cheerful but then she all sulky and sad." Mom said as she handed me dinner.

* * *

 **-After dinner-**

* * *

"I'll leave some food for her. So when she's hungry tell her." Mom said.

I nodded and went back to my room. Flora was still sleeping peacefully. After the lack of sleep she had, she still snores lightly. I just got done with my shower and I was about to write something.

But then Flora was moving in her sleep. 'She's having a nightmare' I came to lay next to her and wrapped my arms around her to calm her and she was calm again. Her head was laying against my chest. Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **-Next day-**

* * *

I opened my eyes and slowly got of bed without waking Flora up. I got ready for school and ate breakfast. I was walking to the school when Brandon came up to me.

"Helia, when is Flora coming back to school?" Brandon walking next to me.

"I don't know, that's on her," I said.

Her band mates and our friends have been asking me questions about Flora. I can tell they're worried about her but she needs time. Everyone already knows Flora lives with me now.

Rumors were going around the school. It was about Flora. 'If she comes back...She's gonna get bullied now..' We just ignored the rumors. But then Musa got mad and started yelling at them and may or may got into a fight.

* * *

 **-After school-**

* * *

I went straight to my room and saw Flora, she was awake and she's smiling!

"Hey, Helia! How was your day?" Flora asked, cheerfully.

"Umm... Good.." I said.

I knew she really isn't happy she's just acting happy...

"That's nice. Well, I'm going back to school tomorrow." She smiled.

My eyes were wide opened.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Umm... Well, I'm not gonna lie to you. There have been rumors about you.." I said honestly

"Well okay, I don't care, I still got my friends and that's all I need." She was still smiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried and confused.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" She asked.

"Well, I erm... nevermind," I said.

"Okay." Then she hugged me and went downstairs.

'What the hell just happened! She was just sad and now she's all cheerful! Good news, she's coming to school tomorrow. But can she handle the rumors that's been going around the school?'

I just went downstairs to see Flora, mom, and dad smiling.

"About time," Flora said, signaling me to sit next to her.

I went over to sit next to her and started to eat dinner.

* * *

 **-After Dinner-**

* * *

"I'm going to write a new song." Flora smiled, walking upstairs.

"It's so nice to see her smile again." Mom smiled.

"She hasn't been cheerful or smiling like this since her game and her concert."

I nodded with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"It's just weird, she was just sad last night and now she's all cheerful," I said.

"She's moving on, don't tear her down. It's been days already, she'd been cooped up in the house. Let her smile and be cheerful." Mom reassured.

"Yeah, I know.. but she's going back to school tomorrow and I'm just worried about her. You'd think she can handle the rumors?" I asked.

"She's a tough girl like she said. All she needs is her friends to be there for her. So be there for her." Mom said.

"Yeah, she been through a lot lately. Rumors shouldn't be the biggest problem she hasn't faced yet." Dad added.

I sighed. "I guess." I walked towards my room.

"Helia, come here." Flora waving her hand.

I sat next to her.

"I think I'm almost done with the song, but I still need help. You think you can help?" Flora asked

I nodded. 'I don't know how I can help, I don't usually do this stuff...' I thought.

* * *

 **-An hour later-**

* * *

"We're finished, let me sing it for you." She said, grabbing her guitar.

I just smiled.

* * *

 **Nothing But Love - Zach Clayton**

I don't care what people say  
Not taking any L's today  
I shine a light on all the shade  
'Cause love is in my DNA  
(ha ha)

I'm always doing it big  
I ain't afraid to be bold.  
Ain't afraid to be loved  
Don't always do what I'm told

Always keeping it real  
Whether you like it or not  
Ain't got a care in the world  
'Cause love is all I got

I ain't trying to pretend to be nobody else but  
me  
Oh oh  
You can think what you wanna think  
But I'm just doing me

I don't care what people say  
Not taking any L's today  
I shine a light on all the shade  
'Cause love is in my DNA

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love  
(ha ha)

I keep a smile on my face  
Wearing a frown ain't my style  
Nothing but love in this place  
And if your hating your wild

You can think what you wanna think  
But I'm just doing me

I don't care what people say  
Not taking any L's today  
I shine a light on all the shade  
'Cause love is in my DNA

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love  
(ha ha)

I got that  
L  
O  
V  
E  
Nothing but love  
L  
O  
V  
E  
Nothing but love  
L  
O  
V  
E  
Nothing but love  
L  
O  
V  
E  
Nothing but love

(L O V E) Nothing but love (x10)

I don't care what people say  
Not taking any L's today  
I shine a light on all the shade  
'Cause love is in my DNA

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love  
(ha ha)

I don't care what people say  
Not taking any L's today  
I shine a light on all the shade  
'Cause love is in my DNA

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love

Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I'm about that  
Yeah, you know I got  
Nothing but love

* * *

I smiled. "That's a good song for your next performance."

"Wait, what! I forgot what about my soccer game what happened?!" She panicked.

I laughed. "You don't have to worry, your next performance is in 2 weeks and your game is 2 days after that."

Flora sighed in relief. I laughed.

"I was scared to shitless." Flora hit me on the shoulder playfully.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed," I said.

"Yeah yeah, you go in first. I wanna text everyone." Flora said

I nodded.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

I grabbed my phone and texted everyone in a group chat.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been at school. But good news! I'm going back to school tomorrow and I just finished writing a song." I texted

Then my phone started to blow up with text messages.

"That's great!"

"Can't wait to hear the new song"

"That's good! We haven't practiced in a long time"

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Good! We have a concert in 2 weeks"

"I'm so happy for you"

"Glad you're back"

"Flora, we missed you so much. Can't wait to see you again!"

"I'm excited now!"

"Glad you're okay!"

"I'm so excited to see you again!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't worry about it, we understand and we're glad you're back!"

I smiled at the messages then Helia came out of the bathroom. Then I went to get ready for bed. When I got out, Helia was writing something.

"What you writing?" I asked, drying my hair with my towel.

"Something," Helia said.

I giggled. "Thanks for the specific information," I said, sarcastically as I laid down near the window.

"You know there's a bed right?" Helia looked at him.

"I'm fine Goodnight Helia," I said, drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Flora." Helia smiled.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

'That was a close call, I can't tell her that I was writing about her. What the heck am I doing? I'm dating Krystal but I keep writing about Flora instead. Am I developing feelings for her, If so I need to keep where Flora won't find it. But then again, she's gonna find out later anyway.'


	3. Welcome Back

**-Flora POV-**

 **-The Next Day-**

* * *

"Good morning, Helia." I smiled.

"Good morning, Flora." He smiled.

I walked into the bathroom and got ready. White crop top with RECKLESS in pink on it, denim skinny jeans and white converse. Then Helia got ready, he wore his usual clothes. (season 4) We went downstairs for breakfast. When I opened the door I saw our friends.

"Welcome back, Flora!" they yelled

Helia came behind me to see what was going on.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

We did a group hug and walked to school. I took deep breaths before I go inside. Once I step my foot in the hallway, people were looking at me shocked. But I didn't care, I just walked and talked with my friends.

Like I came back to school like nothing ever happen and I'm treating today like it's a normal day. Layla and I went to our first class together which was dance.

"Welcome back, Flora!" Mrs. Harper walked over to give me a hug.

Others were shocked to see me back as I returned the hug.

"Well, glad to be back." I smiled

Layla and I changed into our dance outfits.

* * *

 **-After class-**

* * *

"I haven't dance in so long," I commented.

"You'll be back in no time." Mrs. Harper reassured.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Harper!' I waved.

She waved back. Once we went out the door I saw Musa, Andy, Rio, and Mark.

"Finally," Musa said.

I giggled. "Bye Layla!" I waved

She waved back. Then we walked into the music room. Everyone was shocked to see me back

'Deja Vu' I thought.

"Welcome back, Flora!' Mrs. Ware gave me a hug.

I returned the hug. "Thanks." I handed her the songs, I'd written when I was cooped up in the house.

"I'll check it after class." Mrs. Ware said.

We went to our private music room, Mrs. Ware gave us.

Rio went to his drums as Mark and Andy grabbed their guitars as for Musa and I were the lead singers.

We tuned our instruments and we played some old songs we played in the past.

* * *

 **-Few songs later-**

* * *

"I miss doing this together." I smiled

"And we missed you," Andy stated

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same since you were gone," Mark added.

"Aww." I gushed

Both of them looked away.

* * *

 **-After Class-**

* * *

Mrs. Ware handed my songs back. "Your songs are awesome, you really improved!"

"Thank you!" I said.

We all walked out to see our friends at the door.

"Finally, you guys took so long," Riven said, earning a kiss from Musa.

I giggled.

"If I'm late to the gym, I'm blaming it on you, Flora," Layla said

"Okay." I smiled

We laughed. Then Coach Rez ran over to me and gave me a very tight hug. "My star player is back."

"I.. can't... breathe.." I said, trying to catch my breath.

Then she let go "Oh, I'm sorry." Patting me on the head.

I sighed in relief.

"We're gonna play soccer for a welcome back party for you." Coach Rez said

"Oh, you don't have too." I smiled.

Then Bloom nudged me and smiled. To be honest I actually wished for soccer. Then we changed into our gym clothes and went out on the field. It was boy vs girls. After few rounds of the game, Layla and I were the only ones who weren't tired.

"I haven't felt this good since the last game we had." I smiled.

"Save the energy for our next game." Coach Rez

"Of course, I'm always pumped up," I said.

Layla, Coach Rez and I laughed as the others laid on the ground tired.

* * *

 **-After class-**

* * *

"I don't get how you two still have energy," Brandon commented.

We both shrugged.

* * *

 **-Skipped to Lunchtime-**

* * *

We sit at our usual table some people would look at me.

I sighed. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't eat much. "What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"It just feels weird, having people looking at me..." I said.

"I guess, I mean you just came back," Musa said.

"That's reassuring," I said, sarcastically

After lunch, we went to our boring classes and once it over we're having a party to celebrate me coming back. Helia and I walked back home alone, our friends were out getting supplies.

"Too bad, Krystal can't come," I said sadly.

"Yeah, but she's coming in a few days," Helia said.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. Also we're going to have a girls night so you have to go," I said, joking

"Oh, trying to get rid of me," Helia smirked

We laughed. We got ready for the party. I was wearing a dress, the top was plain white with spaghetti strap and at the bottom, it was a floral skirt with a brown belt around the waist. I went downstairs.

"You look beautiful, honey." Mrs.K complemented.

"Thanks, I wasn't really planning to wear a dress." I smiled.

"Either way, you look beautiful." She smiled.

I blushed, then the doorbell rang. 'Save by the bell'

I went to open the door when I thought it was my friends at the front of the door but it was someone else...

* * *

 **-Krystal POV-**

* * *

I told Helia, Flora and my other friends that I was going on a family trip. But to be honest I'm going to college to meet up with someone. I felt really bad lying to them mostly Helia and Flora.

But I really hope they can forgive me. Once I got into the hallway people were staring at me but I didn't care. then I knocked on his door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Beau."

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled.

Once I got in, we talked and eat then after that... things got a little heated...

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

I couldn't get a word out of my mouth...

"Flora, who is it?" Helia came behind me and was shocked and angry at the person who was at the door.

"I-I um.." I was shaking.

Helia pulled me close to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Helia somewhat shouted.

"I just came to see Flora and I heard what happened so I just came by to give you my condolences," Jay said

"I-I erm I." I didn't know what to say so I just ran upstairs.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

"I just came to see Flora and I heard what happened so I just came by to give you my condolences," Jay said

'A little to late for that' I thought

"I-I erm I." Fora didn't know what to say so she just ran upstairs.

"You got some nerve coming here." I said, angrily.

"Yes, I know," Jay said.

"Just go," I said, slamming the door.

I ran upstairs to check up on Flora, I heard crying so I came in the room. I came up to her, she buried her face in my chest and cried.

Jay, Flora's ex-boyfriend. Flora was on her way to his house, but when she opened the door she saw Jay sleeping with a girl causing her heartbreak for weeks. They dated for 7 months and it has been a year since we last saw him.

I hugged Flora as she cried.

* * *

 **-Riven POV-**

* * *

We were on the way to Helia's house but when we got there we saw Jay.

"Why the hell are you here!" Musa shouted

"I just came to gave her my condolences," Jay said.

"A little to late for that." Stella scoffed

"She doesn't need you!" Brandon said.

I kept calm, trying not to hurt the guy.

"Next we see you near Flora again, we're not letting you go easy," I said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, whatever," Jay said, walking off.

Musa growled. "That guy!"

Bloom rang the doorbell.

Mrs.K opened the door. "Come in."

We sat down the supplies we got and went upstairs to check up on Flora.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

"I thought, I wouldn't ever see him again." I sniffled.

"Shh. it's okay, our friends are here and we're here to celebrate not here to be sad because of some guy." Helia comforted me

I giggled. 'Irony'

"What's so funny?' Helia smiled.

"It's what you said." I smiled.

Helia smiled and he wiped my tears away. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

"I'm ready." I smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door. When we opened it, we saw our friends coming rushing in to hug me and causing us to fall.

"Ow." Helia and I groaned.

"Sorry." Bloom apologize.

After we got up and dust ourselves off. We started to decorate the party. While Mrs.K cooked the food. During the party, Musa and I sang, we played games and dance. It was late so we had a slumber party in Helia's room. (All of her friends except her band mates)

"We forgot about Rose," I said.

Then Rose started crying.

"Speak of the devil," Helia said.

I got up and went to her room. She was hungry. I carried her downstairs to find a warm bottle of milk. But then I bumped into someone. When I turned on the light, the last person I want to see.

"Flora."

I walk backward step by step. He kept coming toward me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

Then the others came out.

"How's that possible, I thought you're in prison!" Helia was shocked and angry.

"I got some help from people," Dad said.

I was shaking. Helia came behind me and grab Rose.

"Aww, come on. I can't see my own daughter." Dad opens his arms.

"I-I-I won't let you!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't move. Dad came super close to me and slapped me.

Everyone gasped but Helia, he just growled.

"Did you come here to abuse me again?!" I held the cheek my dad slapped.

"Again?!" Everyone but Helia exclaimed.

I got up but then he kicked me. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

I want to help her, but I couldn't. I have to protect Rose but I also need to protect Flora but I can't! Flora will hate if I ever intervene Then Flora was down. Then her "dad" picked her up.

"Where are you taking her?!" Layla was about to punch him but Nabu held her back.

"I can't tell you, but then again, she might not be alive to see you again. But if you wanna see her alive, hand over Rose then we can forget about it." Mr.L said

We just stand there shocked.

'I failed to protect her'

I hold Rose close. "No, you're never gonna lay a finger on Rose," I yelled.

Mr.L growled. "You're wasting my time. Then I'll take Flora instead."

I dropped down to my knees. "I failed!"

Then Brandon came over to me and put his hands on me. "We'll get her back."

We went back to my room and I still hold Rose close to me. I already gave her food and she went to sleep.

"Can you explain what Flora meant by 'again'?" Bloom asked.

I came clean and told them everything. They were shocked to the news. Then I called Beau.

"Hey, Helia."

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

I told him what happened.

"I'm on my way now."


	4. Plans

**-Flora's POV-**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly but then I noticed I was chained to the wall. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps...

"Oh, you're finally awake."

'Dad?'

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if they hand over Rose. I'll let you go. If they don't they'll won't you see you again... if you know what I mean." He smirked.

"They'll never hand over Rose, not to a monster like you," I growled, earning a slap to the face.

"They will if they want to see you again, alive but not well." He grabbed my chin. So I would face him.

"Who released you?!" I somewhat yelled.

"I can't tell you that." He let go of me. "But I can tell you that it's someone you used to know..." He said as he walked away

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

 **-The Next Day-**

* * *

We told the principal about Flora and we said we're not going back to school till we get her back. (by we - all of us who slept over at my house)

Surprisingly he let us skip till we get her back. We were in the living room trying to figure out where Flora is. After 3 hours later, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door to reveal Krystal and Beau.

"I heard what happened to Flora and I came over as fast I could." Krystal hugged me.

'From who? I didn't call you.. not that I know of..' I thought

"We're going to get her back." Beau put his on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smiled.

"I protected Rose, but I failed to protect Flora." I frowned

"It's okay, I bet she's happy to know Rose is safe." Krystal smiled, trying to reassure me.

"If you wanna see Rose, she's with mom," I said, pointing to the kitchen.

I grabbed Krystal hand and I led her to the living room. As we went to the living room... I forgot Layla and Musa are like a rival to Krystal.

"What the hell is she doing here." Musa glaring at Krystal. Then Layla glared at her.

"Musa, Layla... She here to get Flora back." I said, looking at the both of them.

"Whatever," Musa said, getting up to the kitchen. Layla followed behind her.

'Should I tell Beau is there too.' Layla and Musa has a rival like with Krystal and Beau for some reason.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Krystal." I looked at her.

"No, it's fine. I understand." Krystal said.

There's was an awkward silence.

"Let's just get back to work.' Bloom said, breaking the silence.

I nodded. We both worked on getting Flora back...

* * *

 **-Musa POV-**

* * *

Layla and I went to the kitchen and we saw Beau there as well. We both gave our best smile because of Mrs.K and Rose was there.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 **(this was month or two ago)**

Layla and I went for a jog but then we saw a couple, who looked familiar. So then, we went over there to take a closer look and we saw Krystal and Beau making out. We wanted to gag. Seconds later... we went over there to slap both of them.

"Musa! Layla!" Krystal exclaimed.

"We're so dead!" Beau exclaimed.

"Yeah, what the hell you two doing?!" I yelled.

"Please don't tell Helia or Flora about this." Krystal pleaded.

"Why not, they're our best friends we can't hide this big of a secret!" Layla was angry, she had her hands on her hips.

"You're supposed to be Flora's brother." I pointed and glared at Beau. "And you're supposed to be Helia's girlfriend." I glared at Krystal. "Flora thought of you as a sister. If she or Helia found out about this. They will never forgive you." I glared at the both of them.

"They'll be pissed and sad at the both of you two," Layla added.

"Not to make the matter worse. But this can't be happening! Flora is close to Helia than anyone and to see her brother making out with her best friend's girlfriend! How would Flora and Helia feel! To think we were friends." I somewhat yelled.

"You need to break up with Beau or either Helia"

"I was planning to break up with Helia." Krystal played with her fingers.

Beau sighed. "I-I"

"I can't even look at you, even though you're Flora's brother it disgusts me." I put my hand in front of his face.

"Fine, we won't tell anyone but you better break up with him," Layla said.

"Let's go," I said, we both walked away.

 **/Flashback Ended/**

* * *

"It's been months and Krystal still hasn't broken up with Helia.'

Beau was silent he didn't want to say anything. Layla and I just grab a bottle of water and went back to the living room to sit next to our boyfriends.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

 **-A few hours later-**

* * *

"Has anyone got a clue?" Riven asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Oh my lord. Dang, I should've thought of this." Beau jumped.

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I know, where he's hiding her," Beau said.

"Then let's go," Layla said.

"We need a plan before we could barge in there. He probably has people guarding the place." Nabu said.

"So, we can beat their asses," Layla said.

"They could have weapons," Brandon said.

Layla and Musa went to grab something from their bags and took out bullet-proof chest and some clothes

"Where you'd get these?" Stella said, looking a little disgusted at them

"I mean our dads are cops and they lend us these," Musa said in a duh tone.

"Right... but there is no way I'm wearing that." Stella pointed at the clothes.

"Flora's life is at risk so you're gonna put them on weather you like or not." Layla pushed her upstairs and the girls followed her except Musa.

"Here." Musa lent us the bullet-proof chest and clothes.

"Thanks," I said.

Musa nodded and went upstairs. So did Mom and Rose. Mom went to put Rose upstairs and she went to sleep. 'mom, I'm sorry, you have to go through all of this stress'

After minutes of changing.

"STELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Musa yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry, if you wanna look good!" Stella yelled.

"Shush! You're gonna wake up the baby," Bloom said.

Musa nervously giggled and smiled.

"What's taking so long!" Bloom groaned. "You know what, I'm going to get her down here!" Bloom went upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing! You don't need that or that just put the damn thing on! Flora needs us right now!" Bloom yelled

"And you tell me to shush!" Musa muttered.

We laughed a little.

* * *

 **-A few minutes later-**

* * *

They both walked down

"FINALLY!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Beau grabbed the car keys.

We took separate cars. The first car is Beau, Krystal, Bloom, Sky, and me. The second car is Riven, Musa, Layla, Nabu.

The third car is Brandon, Stella, Timmy, and Tenca.

We were on the way to get Flora back. Our plans were the others is going to covered Krystal and I while we get Flora out. 'We'll get you back Flower. I promise.'


	5. Saving Flora

**-Flora POV-**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here. But it feels like years I've been stuck here... 'I hope Rose is safe' All I could think about is Rose if she's safe or not. After a few minutes... I heard footsteps.

"Dad" sighed. "I guess they won't give me Rose, so I'll just torture you instead.." He said, grabbing a pocket knife out of his pocket

'If he wanted Rose, why won't he go over to the house and do that...' I thought 'What is he hiding... there's something fishy about this'

Then started to rip my clothes off till I was only in my bra and panties.

"Hmm... Where should I cut first... Oh, wait that doesn't matters because I'll cut everywhere.." Dad smirked

I screamed in pain... every cut... every hit... every dent... the scars he'll leaves... the bruises... it hurts... I just screamed in agony... I want to fall down and hide my head in my knees but I couldn't... I'm chained up... I was dripping blood... I basically have a puddle of blood under me... It disgusts me...

'I may not be your own daughter but you still raised me... if you didn't want me then why did still raise me... is it because mom told you... or is it you still have a heart... what's the sudden change...'

After minutes and minutes later of torture... he left. I'm surprised I'm still alive.

"Mom, if you're watching over me... I'm sorry, this has happened... maybe I'll join you later or maybe someone will rescue me... I doubt it, nobody doesn't know where I am... I'm sorry mom you had to see this." I mumbled weakly

Then everything went black..

* * *

 **-Linda POV- (Flora's mom)**

* * *

'It pains me to watch Flora in this state... But I can't do anything about it...'

'Jay... You're going to prison for this.. so are you, Jake...'

'I should've let Flora stayed with her biological father and this would never happen. He wouldn't torture you.'

'One day Flora... you'll meet your father... I can feel it...'

* * *

 **Helia POV**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

We were hiding behind some rumble... we peek our heads to see people guarding the entrance..

"Ewwww.. this is disgusting!" Stella complained.

"Shut your mouth and we won't get caught" Musa scolded

"This is where dad would go... one time, I followed him... It's like a hideout but when I got back home I act like I didn't see anything..." Beau explained.

"Let's just get our best friend back." Musa loaded the gun.

"What the hell! We're aren't gonna go kill them!" Riven whispered/shouted.

"Chill... these aren't actually bullets. I mean they are but the targets will just be sleeping till it's morning anyway.. It's not gonna kill them... Well, that what my dad said anyway.." Musa explained.

"Whatever, I just want to get outta here.." Krystal shivered.

"Watch it, I could shoot you too, if I like." Musa snapped.

"Guys! Hush! Someone coming.." Bloom shut them up.

We looked towards the entrance when we saw who. It was Jay!

"Jay!" Everyone exclaimed, but then we shut our mouths

"Do you think he's the one who releases him?" Krystal questioned.

"My calculations would say yes," Tecna said.

"Is that why he came to the house?" I questioned.

"The big question is.. why won't he just go to the house to get the baby?" Layla asked

"It's all of a distraction, he'd knew everyone would go after Flora. So he sends someone to go after the baby!" Stella exclaimed.

"Oh my god, she's acting smart for once!" Musa joked. Stella huffed.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Riven scolded.

"I'll go to the house to protect Rose and Mr. Mrs. K," Musa said, walking to the car.

'Then I'll go too." Riven followed her.

"Then, let's go," Layla said, getting the gun ready.

Then she handed us the weapons we need.

Krystal and I walked around the building and we found an another entrance... We walked through the corridors till we heard screams.

"Flora!" Krystal and I said.

'Flower, my poor flower...' I thought.

We followed the screams till it got louder and louder.. We were both shocked to see her "dad" torturing her. When I saw Flora.. she was dripping blood and she was only wearing her bra and panties nothing else... she had a puddle of blood under her...

She was full of cuts and bruises. It was way worse than the time he abused her. I was getting ready for my shoot. I aim it to his leg and I pulled the trigger. He dropped the knife and he was down.

Krystal went over to Flora, who was unconscious. We got her down from the wall and I carried her bridal style. Krystal looked like she was crying but she's holding back the tears. I don't blame her, I wanted to cry as well but we were still in the danger zone.

Krystal dragged Jake (Beau and Rose's dad) When we met up with the others. They were in shock to see Flora's state. Then we saw Jay who is unconscious. Everyone wanted to break down in tears but we called the police and the hospital.

Beau was the only one who could go with her... I wanted to go with her but I couldn't. Then the police did a interrogation on us and we reported everything. Every single thing. Jake and Jay will not be getting out of jail, for a long time...

Then we went back to my house and we told Riven, Musa and my parents what happened. After the explaining, we broke down in tears.

'My poor flower... you didn't deserve this... I didn't get the chance how I feel about her... Please come back.. come back... to me...'

Beau never came back. He stayed with Flora...

* * *

 **3 days later**

* * *

Everyone stayed the night at my house since then. They wouldn't leave till Flora is going to wake up and we haven't been going to school either. We just stayed cooped up in the house, our families were worried about us even the teachers was worried.

One day, we were sleeping peacefully till everyone was awoken by my phone ringing... I grabbed my phone and saw Beau's name flashing on my phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Get ready! Flora waking up!"_

"What really?!"

Everyone looked at me confused.

 _"Yes!"_

"I'll be there in 10"

 _"Bye"_

"Bye"

I went to get some clothes and got ready.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Flora waking up," I answered.

"WHAT REALLY!" Everyone exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys, you gonna get ready or what? If not I'll leave you behind." I said, as I walked downstairs

"Wait! We're coming! " Layla shouted after me.

"Morning mom!" I smiled.

"You seemed chipper today." Mom smiled

"Of course, Flora waking up!" I said, excited

"Really, I'm coming! I'll bring Rose. But Dad won't be here, I guess he'll see her whenever she comes home." Mom said, somewhat sad but happy

"That's okay," I reassured.

Then everyone got down and we ate breakfast. After that we went to the hospital.

"How may I help you?" Receptionist asked.

"We're looking for Flora Lynphea." Mom answered.

"She's in room 405"

"Thank you." Mom said

As we walked in the halls we saw Beau. he came running towards us.

"There you guys are," Beau said. "Come on, follow me."

He leads us in the room but it got dead silence when we saw Flora. She was covered in bandages but she was staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds later... She looked towards us. We just smiled happily. She smiled back at us weakly but..

"Krystal... Can I talk to you... alone..." Flora asked.

Krystal nodded. So we went out of the room. 'What does she want to talk about...'

* * *

 **-Krystal POV-**

* * *

I was scared but I was happy as well. I came to sit next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked calmly

"Well, someone told me that they saw you with Beau alone and you went to his college to meet with him."

I was shocked at first. "What-t?"

"Weird right, he even said that you two were dating. But I know you wouldn't cheat on Helia right? I mean you love him?" She asked, looking at me.

"Of course I do, Beau and I are just friends. I would never cheat on him." I smiled and held her hand. "Whoever told you that is just a lie. They probably misunderstood the situation." I felt bad lying to her.

"I know that." Flora smiled. "But that doesn't explain about him seeing you in his dorm room"

"He probably thought it was me and I didn't even went to his dorm before." I lied

"Beau never told me about a girl?" Flora was sad, she looked down.

"They're probably just friends but if they were dating... Beau probably doesn't want to tell you because you might freak out." I assured.

"I guess... I shouldn't be a nosy little sister.." Flora said, sadly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Umm, it's nothing," Flora said.

I wanted to ask her but I kept quiet instead.

"Krystal, can you ask everyone come in."

"Of course." She smiled.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

I know you're lying, Krystal... I know you're dating my brother as well, I know when you're lying your eyebrow twitches... when you lie...

Then everyone came in and smiled at me. I smiled back at them.

We talked, laughed and Rose was okay.

Nebula (Helia's mom) handed Rose to me.

I was so happy to know she was safe. After awhile, we went back home. Our friends had to go but we'll meet up again at school.

Codatorta (Helia's dad) came home and was happy to know I was safe but he was tired from work so I let him rest. Everyone went to sleep except Helia and I. We were in his bedroom, sitting on his bed.

'Should I tell him? But then I shouldn't meddle in their relationship'

"Flora, what's wrong," Helia asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You can't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong?" Helia came to me.

"You won't like it," I said, averting my gaze away.

"What do you mean? Please tell me." Helia pleaded and held my hands

"I shouldn't, plus it'll ruin your relationships," I said.

"Flower, please look at me and talked to me." Helia squeezed my hands gently.

I looked at him. I sighed. "Krystalisdatingmybrother." I said very quickly.

Helia still understands what I was saying. "huh?"

I sighed. "Krystal has been lying to the both of us. When I was kidnapped Jay told me about Krystal and Beau. So I asked her when I was alone with her. When I asked her she was shocked but she kept covering herself with lies. I knew that she was lying because her eyebrow twitches when she lies." I said.

Helia didn't know what to say.

"I didn't want to tell you because 1 you probably won't believe me 2 I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Krystal and 3 I didn't want to meddle in your business." I sighed., I felt really guilty and regret telling him. So I removed my hands away from his grip.

I was about to go look out at the window but Helia grabbed my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Umm... Helia.." I blushed.

"You know, I was gonna break up with Krystal," Helia confessed.

I was shocked. "It's not because what I said right?" I was nervous and felt really guilty if he did.

Helia chuckled. "No, I just don't feel the spark between us anymore... I have feelings for someone else and it wouldn't be fair to the both of us if we were dating but we have feelings for another."

"I feel bad though," I said, resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't feel bad... The thing is... I feel like I should be mad that I was cheated on but I'm not.." Helia explained.

"Well, that's illogical," I said.

"Yes, Tecna #2 it is." Helia joked.

We both laughed. But as we pulled away we stopped laughing and we were looking into each other eyes. We both leaned in and we kissed. But then I got into my senses and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Helia apologize.

"No, I should be the one to apologize... I'm sorry." I looked away.

Helia sighed. "I can't do this anymore."

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Flora Lynphea, you're the one I'm in love with.

My eyes were wide open. "Did I hear that right?"

"I did I confess my feelings for you. But If you don't feel the s-"

I cut him off and I hug him and causing us to fall on the bed. "I love you too but you know we can date. It won't feel right."

"Of course." Helia wrapped his arms around my waist. "But I want you to stay with me.

"Of course I will. But we need to change."

Helia nodded and we both got ready for bed. When we got to bed, he pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his bare chest. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been posting. But I have a schedule ready. It'll be in my bio.**


	6. Things Happen

**-Flora POV-**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a bare chest. When I looked up it was Helia. He had his arms around me. I remember what happened last night...

We confess our feelings but we're aren't dating yet... Then Helia pulled me closer to him.

"How long are you gonna stare at me?" Helia asked, tiredly as he opens his eyes.

"I erm... uhhh... whatttt..." I stuttered.

Helia chuckled. "Come on, we'll be late for school."

"SCHOOL!" I exclaimed.

I get out of Helia's grip and I fell off the bed, I groaned in pain. But I quickly got up and rush to the bathroom as I did I could hear him laughing.

I was wearing a white knitted long-sleeved sweater with a sky blue colored tank top underneath, black ripped jeans, black combat boots and for my hair, I let it down and put my bangs on one side of my face. I decided to change my style.

Once I stepped out. Helia stops laughing and stared at me.

"Wow," Helia said, gawking at me. I blushed a little. "Looking beautiful as always."

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Umm.. thanks but go get ready. Our friends are picking us up in 15 minutes." I said as I went downstairs.

"Morning, Beau, Mrs.K" I smiled.

"Good morning, Flora. I see you changed your style." Mrs.K smiled. "Anyways you look beautiful as always and please call me by my name."

I nodded and smiled. Then she handed me my breakfast.

Morning, Flora. I like your hair... It's nice." Beau complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled as I ate my breakfast.

'Beau seems off.'

"Morning, mom, Beau." Helia smiled and I snapped out of my thoughts.

Helia came to sit next to me and Nebula gave him his breakfast.

After we were done eating. The doorbell rang. I went to the door and everyone was smiling and they complimented my new style.

Krystal was smiling at Beau and gave Helia and me a hug.

Helia and I notice the spark between Beau and Krystal. Musa and Layla glared at her.

'I'm guessing they know...'

* * *

 **-Skip to lunch-**

* * *

I was talking to Krystal and the others.

"Krystal, can I talk to you for a moment?" Helia asked.

Krystal nodded and walked away.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

Once we were out of the cafeteria...

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Krystal asked.

"I want to know your relationship with Beau... I saw the way you looked at each other and so did Flora." I said.

Krystal was shocked. "We're just friends." Her eyebrow twitches.

"I know you're lying... Your eyebrow twitches.." I said.

"I guess it had to come... I guess Flora know?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have the courage to tell you..."

"It's fine... It's just unfair to each other that we're dating when we have feelings for another."

Krystal was shocked. "Yeah, but I'm really sorry."

"Like I said, it's fine. To be honest, I'm not angry or sad. I mean I didn't feel the spark between us anymore but when it's you and Beau I could feel the spark."

"I'm sorry.. but do you think we can still be friends?"

"I don't know... Maybe, but Flora has a lot going on and she finds outs her brother dating you, I guess she was sad and shocked... So was I but I wasn't really sad and I guess Flora and I need a break before we can talk to each other again."

"Yeah, I totally understand. I hope you two can forgive us."

Then we heard Musa yelled from the cafeteria.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Musa yelled

We ran over to see Musa glaring at Whitney and her group. Then we saw Flora on the ground crying. We came over to help her up and pulled her into a hug. She was shaking in fear.

'I hope she won't get a panic attack. Also what the hell happened in here?' I thought

"She has been through enough!" Layla yelled.

"It's true. She doesn't have anyone left." Whitney scoffed

Krystal and I were mad and glared at her.

"I can't believe you would hang out with this loser," Whitney said, looking towards us.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Bloom walked up to her. "The only loser I see you."

Then Whitney slapped her and cause her to fall but Sky caught her. Then Whitney walked over to Flora but Musa stepped in front of us.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Musa growled.

'Touch her?' I questioned to myself.

"Bitch." Whitney was about to slap her but Musa grabbed her wrist.

"And don't you dare touch me!" Musa squeezes her wrist.

"Let me go!" Whitney winced in pain.

Musa let her go but she grabbed her collar and pushed her against the wall.

"Next time, you mess with my friends, you'll be sorry!" Musa glared at her.

Whitney was scared. "O-Okay, I-I w-won't."

I feel like she lying.. someone needs to be with Flora...

Musa slammed her to the wall again. "Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I-I wasn't lying." Whitney put her hands in surrender.

"You know, this isn't my first time! My father is a cop okay. I know who's lying and who's not! So... If you're not lying then why is your ear twitching?" Musa asked.

"I uhh.." Whitney didn't have the words. Musa saw through her lie.

"I was right... Let me say this one more time. Mess. With. My. Friends. Again. You'll. Be. Sorry!" Musa gave a deadly glare at her.

"Damn, she's scary!" Holly commented.

Musa glared at the person. "Don't you dare talk, no one talks and no will get hurt."

She froze in fear. Then Musa turned back at Whitney and whispers something in her ear that causes Whitney to open her eyes wide. Then Musa let her go and she ran away so did her group.

"You'd show her," Stella commented.

Musa wasn't in the mood of talking. So she came towards us. Krystal and I moved away and Musa gave Flora a hug and whispered something in her ear...

Flora stopped crying. 'Whatever she said, made Flora stopped crying and shaking.'

"Let's have a girls night at Bloom's house," Stella suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah!" All girls said. **(Only the Winx, Krystal wasn't part of it)**

But then...

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

After Helia and Krystal left. Whitney and her girls came over to our table.

"Look you girls, the bitch is back and apparently her group is back as well." Whitney laughed, but she look at me.

"What the hell! Don't you dare call her that or us! Stella shouted, standing up, slamming the table.

Layla walked towards her. "The only bitch I see is you."

"I mean it's true, isn't it?" Whitney still looking towards me. "She lost her family and she's living with a boy. Whom is already been taken... That just makes her sound like a hoe."

Musa growled and started to walk up to her and slapped her. "That's fucking messed up! Get yourself out of people business would you? Also, the only hoe I see is you or let me say a whore or a slut." Musa snapped.

"You almost slept with every guy here including the professors," Tecna added.

Tecna wasn't really the type to fight back and I'm here feeling useless and weak. Tears were coming down my face. Brandon and Nabu gave me a hug.

"How dare you! Why are you telling me to get out of people's business when you're in this bitch's business." Whitney snapped back.

Musa slapped her again. "Don't you dare call her a bitch, you should really get a life! Is this really gonna be your life, going places, fucking some random guy and pick fights with people if you can't fight back." Musa said as she kneeled down to her.

Whitney stayed silent.

"That's what I thought," Musa said, standing up. Musa had her back turned.

Whitney stands up and walked over to me. She slapped me.

"Bitch!" Whitney shrieked.

Everyone had to cover their ears.

"Damn, it's already annoying that you're here but that voice, it just makes her even more annoying," Riven complained.

The hit was painful and I was still healing from my wounds. So I didn't really have the strength to get up or hit her. I just fell down to the ground and I was shaking in fear. It felt like the day when I was kidnapped. Tears and tears just came down. Tecna was getting angry and slapped her but apparently, that wasn't enough for her. So Musa punched her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Musa yelled.

Then Helia and Krystal came running over towards me. I was shaking in fear. Helia and Krystal helped me up and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

 **-After the commotion-**

* * *

I was still shaking and crying

After Whitney and her girls ran. Musa came over to me. Helia and Krystal walked away. Then Musa pulled me into a hug.

"Shh... Calm down, no one gonna hurt you. You'll have a panic attack... shh.. calm down, no one gonna hurt you.." Musa whispered as she rubbed my back

'I forgot only Musa, Helia and Riven knows' I get panic attacks. One time I had a panic attack but luckily Musa was there to help me.

Then I stop crying and shaking.

"Let's have a girls night at Bloom's house," Stella suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah!" All girls except said.

But then...

* * *

 **-Musa POV-**

* * *

Then Flora collapsed in my arms.

"Dammit!" I muttered

I picked her up and ran to the nurse's office.

"Musa! Where the hell are you going?!" Everyone yelled as they ran after me.

I ignored them. I kicked the door open.

"Nurse Ofelia!" I shouted.

"Oh my gosh! Lay her down here." Nurse Ofelia said

I laid her down on the bed

Once everyone caught up with me, I pushed them out.

"Please tell me. She'll be okay." I panicked.

"Yes, you got her here just in time." Nurse Ofelia examined her.

I didn't want to know what she's doing so I just turned around.

"How about you step out and take a breather." Nurse Ofelia suggested.

"Yeah," I said as I walked out.

My friends were looking at me.

"What?" I said, pacing.

"Don't what us! What the hell just happened?!" Stella exclaimed.

'I can't tell her, Flora doesn't want me to tell anyone. But then I betrayed her, I accidentally told Riven and Helia already knows...'

I ignored her and just pacing and taking deep breaths.

Riven stopped me and put his hands on my shoulders and we just stared at each other's eyes. He was giving 'another panic attack?' look

I nodded. Riven sighed.

"What are you two not telling us?" Nabu said.

"We can't tell you. Well.. Helia knows too." I said.

Everyone looked at Helia.

"What... It's not like I'm telling you either." Helia said.

Everyone was so confused and sighed. Then Nurse Ofelia came out.

Helia, Riven and I looked at her as our friends were behind us.

"She should be fine but she needs rest so go back to class." Nurse Ofelia said.

Riven, Helia and I sighed in relief.

"What happened we're so confused," Bloom said.

"Oh you don't know, sh-" Nurse Ofelia was gonna tell them but Riven, Helia and I looked at her.

"Oh. I'll just be with Flora." Nurse Ofelia walked back inside.

"Why won't you tell us?" Layla asked.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know," I said.

"Let's just go back to class," Helia said.

We walked away.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw a white ceiling.

"How are you, honey?"

"Am I in the Nurses' Office?" I asked.

"Yes." Nurse Ofelia said

"What time is it?" I asked.

"School just ended and Helia is waiting for you outside of the office." Nurse Ofelia informed me.

"Thanks." I got up slowly and walked out and Helia was in front of me.

"Hey, you okay?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, I just feel a little tired." I smiled.

"Should you stay home instead of going to Bloom's house," Helia said.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine." I felt like falling. But Helia helped me. By helping I mean picking me up.

"Helia! Put me down!" I cried out as I hit him on the shoulder.

"Nope, you can barely stand," Helia said.

I gave up so I snuggle into Helia shoulder and fell asleep

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

I chuckled 'You're so cute when you're asleep.

* * *

 **-At home-**

* * *

"I heard what happened, she's okay?" Mom and Beau panicked.

"Yes." I smiled. "She just tired." I looked down at her.

"Whew." Mom and Beau wiped their forehead.

I chuckled and put her to bed. I kissed her forehead. Then I went downstairs.

I went to the living room and starting drawing.

'My day so far...Krystal and I broke up. But it is for the best. I have feelings for Flora and she has feelings for Beau.' I sighed 'She's dating Beau already and I want to ask Flora out... What else... there was a lot of yelling in the cafeteria and Flora had a panic attack. Geez today has been crazy'

Then Beau came to sit next to me. Snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Krystal told me what happened," Beau said.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I know Flora and you won't be talking to us for awhile. But we're sorry we this to you." Beau apologizes.

I still didn't say anything.

"Just tell Flora, I'm leaving for college tomorrow," Beau said and walked away.

I sighed.

* * *

 **-An hour later-**

* * *

I heard something from upstairs. So I went upstairs into my room. To see Flora packing.

"Flora..." I said, looking at her and closing the door behind me.

"I'm fine, Helia," Flora said.

"I know, but I'm just worried," I said.

Flora gave me a reassuring hug. "I'm guessing you told her." She said, changing the subject.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yep and Beau are gonna leave for college tomorrow," I informed her.

"Oh okay," Flora said, somewhat sad but she still had a smile on her face.

She was still in my arms and we were looking into each other's eyes.

"So what about us?" She asked.

I leaned in till our lips touch. I pulled away and our foreheads were touching.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, grinning.

"No, you didn't ask me." She teased and grins

"Oh really." I was grinning. "Flora Lynphea, would you do me the honors to be my girlfriend?"

Flora pulled away and laughed so hard there were tears in her eyes. "You... sounded... like... you... were... gonna... propose..."

I shook my head. Then she stopped laughing.

"So is that a yes or no?" I asked.

Flora clashed her lips onto mine.

"Does that answer your question?" Flora asked.

"No, you didn't give me an answer." I teased and grins

"So you're playing that, huh."

We both laughed and we both clashed our lips together. A few minutes later, her phone starts to vibrate. We both pulled away.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

I checked my phone.

 _Hey, girl, omw Also, don't 4get 2 bring ur guitar. It's gonna be awesome 2nite! sc5_ **(On My Way, forget, to, tonight, see you in 5)**

 _Bloom xoxo_

 _Okay, cul8r_ **(see you later)**

 _Flora xoxo_

"I gotta go," I said, grabbing my bag and my guitar.

"Okay, the guys are coming anyway."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

I went outside to see the girls and the guys.

"Hey, guys!" I waved at him

"Hey, Flora!" They waved.

I got into the car.

"Did the guys came for Helia?" Musa asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"They better not spy on us," Musa grumbled

"We'll see..." I smirked.

"Knowing the guys they'll will," Tecna said

"Then, we'll just put on a show," Stella said, happily

Everyone groaned except me and Stella, I was giggling.


	7. Slumber Party

**-Flora POV-**

 **-The Next Day-**

* * *

"Good morning, Helia." I smiled.

"Good morning, Flora." He smiled.

I walked into the bathroom and got ready. White crop top with RECKLESS in pink on it, denim skinny jeans and white converse. Then Helia got ready, he wore his usual clothes. (season 4) We went downstairs for breakfast. When I opened the door I saw our friends.

"Welcome back, Flora!" they yelled

Helia came behind me to see what was going on.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

We did a group hug and walked to school. I took deep breaths before I go inside. Once I step my foot in the hallway, people were looking at me shocked. But I didn't care, I just walked and talked with my friends.

Like I came back to school like nothing ever happen and I'm treating today like it's a normal day. Layla and I went to our first class together which was dance.

"Welcome back, Flora!" Mrs. Harper walked over to give me a hug.

Others were shocked to see me back as I returned the hug.

"Well, glad to be back." I smiled

Layla and I changed into our dance outfits.

* * *

 **-After class-**

* * *

"I haven't dance in so long," I commented.

"You'll be back in no time." Mrs. Harper reassured.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Harper!' I waved.

She waved back. Once we went out the door I saw Musa, Andy, Rio, and Mark.

"Finally," Musa said.

I giggled. "Bye Layla!" I waved

She waved back. Then we walked into the music room. Everyone was shocked to see me back

'Deja Vu' I thought.

"Welcome back, Flora!' Mrs. Ware gave me a hug.

I returned the hug. "Thanks." I handed her the songs, I'd written when I was cooped up in the house.

"I'll check it after class." Mrs. Ware said.

We went to our private music room, Mrs. Ware gave us.

Rio went to his drums as Mark and Andy grabbed their guitars as for Musa and I were the lead singers.

We tuned our instruments and we played some old songs we played in the past.

* * *

 **-Few songs later-**

* * *

"I miss doing this together." I smiled

"And we missed you," Andy stated

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same since you were gone," Mark added.

"Aww." I gushed

Both of them looked away.

* * *

 **-After Class-**

* * *

Mrs. Ware handed my songs back. "Your songs are awesome, you really improved!"

"Thank you!" I said.

We all walked out to see our friends at the door.

"Finally, you guys took so long," Riven said, earning a kiss from Musa.

I giggled.

"If I'm late to the gym, I'm blaming it on you, Flora," Layla said

"Okay." I smiled

We laughed. Then Coach Rez ran over to me and gave me a very tight hug. "My star player is back."

"I.. can't... breathe.." I said, trying to catch my breath.

Then she let go "Oh, I'm sorry." Patting me on the head.

I sighed in relief.

"We're gonna play soccer for a welcome back party for you." Coach Rez said

"Oh, you don't have too." I smiled.

Then Bloom nudged me and smiled. To be honest I actually wished for soccer. Then we changed into our gym clothes and went out on the field. It was boy vs girls. After few rounds of the game, Layla and I were the only ones who weren't tired.

"I haven't felt this good since the last game we had." I smiled.

"Save the energy for our next game." Coach Rez

"Of course, I'm always pumped up," I said.

Layla, Coach Rez and I laughed as the others laid on the ground tired.

* * *

 **-After class-**

* * *

"I don't get how you two still have energy," Brandon commented.

We both shrugged.

* * *

 **-Skipped to Lunchtime-**

* * *

We sit at our usual table some people would look at me.

I sighed. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't eat much. "What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"It just feels weird, having people looking at me..." I said.

"I guess, I mean you just came back," Musa said.

"That's reassuring," I said, sarcastically

After lunch, we went to our boring classes and once it over we're having a party to celebrate me coming back. Helia and I walked back home alone, our friends were out getting supplies.

"Too bad, Krystal can't come," I said sadly.

"Yeah, but she's coming in a few days," Helia said.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. Also we're going to have a girls night so you have to go," I said, joking

"Oh, trying to get rid of me," Helia smirked

We laughed. We got ready for the party. I was wearing a dress, the top was plain white with spaghetti strap and at the bottom, it was a floral skirt with a brown belt around the waist. I went downstairs.

"You look beautiful, honey." Mrs.K complemented.

"Thanks, I wasn't really planning to wear a dress." I smiled.

"Either way, you look beautiful." She smiled.

I blushed, then the doorbell rang. 'Save by the bell'

I went to open the door when I thought it was my friends at the front of the door but it was someone else...

* * *

 **-Krystal POV-**

* * *

I told Helia, Flora and my other friends that I was going on a family trip. But to be honest I'm going to college to meet up with someone. I felt really bad lying to them mostly Helia and Flora.

But I really hope they can forgive me. Once I got into the hallway people were staring at me but I didn't care. then I knocked on his door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Beau."

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled.

Once I got in, we talked and eat then after that... things got a little heated...

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

I couldn't get a word out of my mouth...

"Flora, who is it?" Helia came behind me and was shocked and angry at the person who was at the door.

"I-I um.." I was shaking.

Helia pulled me close to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Helia somewhat shouted.

"I just came to see Flora and I heard what happened so I just came by to give you my condolences," Jay said

"I-I erm I." I didn't know what to say so I just ran upstairs.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

"I just came to see Flora and I heard what happened so I just came by to give you my condolences," Jay said

'A little to late for that' I thought

"I-I erm I." Fora didn't know what to say so she just ran upstairs.

"You got some nerve coming here." I said, angrily.

"Yes, I know," Jay said.

"Just go," I said, slamming the door.

I ran upstairs to check up on Flora, I heard crying so I came in the room. I came up to her, she buried her face in my chest and cried.

Jay, Flora's ex-boyfriend. Flora was on her way to his house, but when she opened the door she saw Jay sleeping with a girl causing her heartbreak for weeks. They dated for 7 months and it has been a year since we last saw him.

I hugged Flora as she cried.

* * *

 **-Riven POV-**

* * *

We were on the way to Helia's house but when we got there we saw Jay.

"Why the hell are you here!" Musa shouted

"I just came to gave her my condolences," Jay said.

"A little to late for that." Stella scoffed

"She doesn't need you!" Brandon said.

I kept calm, trying not to hurt the guy.

"Next we see you near Flora again, we're not letting you go easy," I said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, whatever," Jay said, walking off.

Musa growled. "That guy!"

Bloom rang the doorbell.

Mrs.K opened the door. "Come in."

We sat down the supplies we got and went upstairs to check up on Flora.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

"I thought, I wouldn't ever see him again." I sniffled.

"Shh. it's okay, our friends are here and we're here to celebrate not here to be sad because of some guy." Helia comforted me

I giggled. 'Irony'

"What's so funny?' Helia smiled.

"It's what you said." I smiled.

Helia smiled and he wiped my tears away. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

"I'm ready." I smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door. When we opened it, we saw our friends coming rushing in to hug me and causing us to fall.

"Ow." Helia and I groaned.

"Sorry." Bloom apologize.

After we got up and dust ourselves off. We started to decorate the party. While Mrs.K cooked the food. During the party, Musa and I sang, we played games and dance. It was late so we had a slumber party in Helia's room. (All of her friends except her band mates)

"We forgot about Rose," I said.

Then Rose started crying.

"Speak of the devil," Helia said.

I got up and went to her room. She was hungry. I carried her downstairs to find a warm bottle of milk. But then I bumped into someone. When I turned on the light, the last person I want to see.

"Flora."

I walk backward step by step. He kept coming toward me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

Then the others came out.

"How's that possible, I thought you're in prison!" Helia was shocked and angry.

"I got some help from people," Dad said.

I was shaking. Helia came behind me and grab Rose.

"Aww, come on. I can't see my own daughter." Dad opens his arms.

"I-I-I won't let you!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't move. Dad came super close to me and slapped me.

Everyone gasped but Helia, he just growled.

"Did you come here to abuse me again?!" I held the cheek my dad slapped.

"Again?!" Everyone but Helia exclaimed.

I got up but then he kicked me. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

I want to help her, but I couldn't. I have to protect Rose but I also need to protect Flora but I can't! Flora will hate if I ever intervene Then Flora was down. Then her "dad" picked her up.

"Where are you taking her?!" Layla was about to punch him but Nabu held her back.

"I can't tell you, but then again, she might not be alive to see you again. But if you wanna see her alive, hand over Rose then we can forget about it." Mr.L said

We just stand there shocked.

'I failed to protect her'

I hold Rose close. "No, you're never gonna lay a finger on Rose," I yelled.

Mr.L growled. "You're wasting my time. Then I'll take Flora instead."

I dropped down to my knees. "I failed!"

Then Brandon came over to me and put his hands on me. "We'll get her back."

We went back to my room and I still hold Rose close to me. I already gave her food and she went to sleep.

"Can you explain what Flora meant by 'again'?" Bloom asked.

I came clean and told them everything. They were shocked to the news. Then I called Beau.

"Hey, Helia."

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

I told him what happened.

"I'm on my way now."


	8. Nightmare & Karaoke Bar

**-Flora POV-**

* * *

 _"Flora, I'm back"_

 _"No."_

 _"It's true"_

 _"No"_

 _"I'm right behind you..."_

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up. I was catching my breath and sweating. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Flora, you okay?"

I turned around to see Helia.

"Yeah, it's just a bad dream." I smiled.

"Okay..." Helia checked the time. "It's 3:35"

"I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep. I'm gonna get a drink." I said, getting up from the bed.

"Okay." Helia sounded worried.

"I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek and he went back to sleep.

I don't want to worry him... I quietly went downstairs and I forgot we're in Bloom's house. Once I got to the kitchen, I went towards the fridge and grab a bottle of cold water. When I close the door I saw someone.

My heart was beating faster by the second. I wanted to scream but I didn't want to wake up anyone so I did a muffled scream. But I blinked the person and that person is gone. Then a tear came down my face. I didn't know what to do. I just stand there with the water bottle in my hand, shaking and then everything blacked out.

* * *

 **-Helia POV-**

* * *

'What's taking so long.' I pretended to be asleep and I was really worried about Flora. But then I heard a noise from downstairs. Then I quickly got up and walk to the kitchen. Once I got into the kitchen I saw Flora on the floor unconscious. 'Did she have another panic attack?' I quickly called nurse Ruby. Linda (Flora's Mom) She'd hired a private nurse to help Flora just in case. 'Good thing she's awake' After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. I quickly opened it and saw Nurse Ruby. She'd had dark brown shoulder-length hair with blue eyes and as usual she's wearing her nurse's outfit.

We quickly walked over to Flora and she'd checked on her.

"It was a close call if you didn't find her. Who knows what happened." Nurse Ruby commented. "But, she's going to be fine."

I sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Yes, now I may take my leave." Nurse Ruby smiled

I nodded and she left. I went to sit next to Flora and laid her head on my lap. Then, I went to sleep.

* * *

 **-Flora POV-**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Helia sleeping.

'What happened?'

I slowly got up and Helia stirred.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"You're okay!" Helia hugged me.

"I guess so? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I pretended to be asleep and you were gone for a little while. Then I heard a noise from downstairs so I went to the kitchen and saw you laying on the floor unconscious and I quickly dial Nurse Ruby to check on you," Helia explained.

But then I remember what happened.

"Flora... Flora.." Helia said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"You okay?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I don't even know what feel. I feel scared but I feel safe when I'm around Helia. But I mostly feel scared. 'What is this feeling?' Then I saw that person again. I started to shake.

"Flora! Snap out of it!" Helia waved his hand in front of me.

I blinked again and that person is gone again. 'What's going on?'

"What's going on?" Helia asked.

"I-I-I-I s-s-s-saw s-s-s-someone." I stuttered.

"Who? The only person in the room is me." Helia said. "Calm down, I'm here... calm down, you'll get another panic attack."

I sighed and hugged Helia. "I'm scared..."

"Of what?" Helia asked.

"Him." I whispered. Helia knew who I was talking about. (Flora and her friends doesn't dare to say the guy's name.)

Helia hugged me tightly. "It's okay, everyone is here to protect you. Plus, he's in jail."

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt. You're in danger just being with me." I said.

"I'm your boyfriend and best friend. I don't care just as long you're safe and here with me." Helia reassured. "Plus our friends are here to be with you."

I sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you."

"Mm hm." Helia nodded.

"Well, I had a nightmare and it was saying 'I came back' and 'right behind you' So then I went to the kitchen and I saw someone there but when I blinked that someone was gone and after I was shaking and well you know what happened," I explained.

"But, are you sure? I mean he can't be back. He's been jail for how long." Helia said.

"I'm sure but I don't know about him though," I said

Helia pulled me even closer and I looked up to him.

"I don't want to be alone," I said.

"No you won't, we're gonna be right by your side. Till this problem is fixed anyway. If he is out of jail who knows what will happened." Helia said.

I kissed him. "I just thought of a perfect song!" I wanted to get my mind off of everything.

Helia and I went upstairs to grab my guitar and went back downstairs.

* * *

 **(Shadows - Sabrina Carpenter)**

 _We all got nightmares in our dreams_  
 _We look for someone to believe in us and show us the way_  
 _And make it okay_  
 _The world can be dangerous_

 _There's something so rare in your veins_  
 _Not a single thing I would change_  
 _And oh, If you only knew how I see you_  
 _Would you come alive again, alive again?_

 _I, I need you to understand  
_ _I don't mind your shadows  
_ _'Cause they disappear in the light  
_ _I don't mind your shadows  
_ _'Cause they look a lot like mine  
_ _And listen to me, it's okay to be afraid  
_ _Just walk like you're never alone  
_ _I don't mind your shadows  
_ _Your shadows  
_ _Baby, I don't_

 _Pictures in our head of what we're supposed to be_  
 _Measuring ourselves, but where is the love_  
 _Where is the love?_  
 _The world got us wondering, wondering_

 _I, I need you to understand_  
 _That I don't mind your shadows_  
 _'Cause they disappear in the light_  
 _And I don't mind your shadows_  
 _'Cause they look a lot like mine_  
 _And listen to me, It's okay to be afraid_  
 _Just walk like you're never alone_  
 _And I don't mind your shadows_  
 _Your shadows_  
 _Baby, I don't_

 _And all these voices in our head_  
 _Well, they keep screaming louder and louder_  
 _But they won't pull us under  
_ _Baby, I don't mind your shadows_

 _'Cause they disappear in the light_  
 _And I don't mind your shadows_  
 _'Cause they look a lot like mine_  
 _And listen to me, it's okay to be afraid_  
 _Just walk like you're never alone_  
 _And I don't mind your shadows_  
 _Your shadows_  
 _Baby, I don't_

* * *

Helia smiled. "It's great."

I smiled back. Then everyone came down.

"I thought I heard someone singing down here.." Musa said.

"Morning." Helia and I said.

"Dude, what's for breakfast?" Riven asked.

Helia and I looked at each other. Then we both laughed quietly and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you two didn't make any breakfast," Bloom said.

"You could say that..." I said as everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Well, my stomach can't hold any longer," Layla said as she pats her stomach.

We laughed.

* * *

 **-After Breakfast-**

* * *

What should you do today?" Bloom asked.

"Sho-" Stella was about to say something

"Stella, don't even finish that." Musa cut her off.

"But... we didn't even shop for our dresses yet because of... Whitney..." Stella pouted.

"Yeah, about her... I don't think she'll be messing with us anymore." Musa said as she averted her gaze.

"What'd you do?" Layla asked

"I didn't do anything... I may or may not say certain words..." Musa confessed.

"And what are these certain words?" Layla asked.

"I'm not telling," Musa said as she's crossing her arms.

We laughed. "How about this, we'll go shopping tomorrow and we hang out at the Karaoke bar today." Bloom suggested.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Okay, I guess," Stella said.

"Then it settles," Tecna said.

"But first we have to change," Stella said, standing up.

All girls groaned as the guys laughed. Stella pulled everyone by the arm.

* * *

 **-Bloom's Room-**

* * *

We were in a line facing Stella.

"Hmm..." Stella was thinking as she keeps tapping on her chin.

"Well, hurry up," Musa commented.

"I got it!" Stella was in Bloom's closest tossing clothes out.

"Nooo! My room! First, my window now my room! What else could go wrong!" Bloom cried.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay." Some girls were giggling quietly.

* * *

 **-An Hour Later-**

* * *

Bloom was wearing a no strap black top with blue bottom, knee length dress and black sandals. Her hair was braided to one side with a dragon clip.

Stella was wearing a no strap white top with orange bottom, knee length dress, and ankle height white sandals. Her hair was curled with a sun and moon clip.

I was wearing a white lace cocktail with pink floral details on the skirt, pink belt, and strapless bodice. White and brown sandals. My hair was braided to one side with a flower clip.

Musa was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a plaid shirt around her waist, ripped white jeans and black combat boots. Her hair as usual in pig tails but curled with a music notes clip

Layla was wearing a gray sleeveless crop top, black pants with a few rips, a plaid shirt, and black combat boots. Her hair, as usual, with a black and blue butterfly clip.

Tecna was wearing a lavender bow tank top, green skinny cargo pants, and black ankle high shoes. Her hair was Believix with a mint green and purple bow.

Bloom was still sad about her room.

"I love this outfit." I smiled.

"Of course, it's your favorite fashionista. Stella!" Stella exclaimed.

I giggled.

"Now, Let's go," Layla said, impatiently

Once we went down the guy's mouth drop.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Sky asked as we hugged our boyfriends.

"Stella trashed my room!" Bloom cried.

We laughed.

"You look beautiful." Helia complimented

I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself." We kissed.

(All of the guys is wearing their usual clothes from season 4)

"Now, let's go." Musa said, impatiently and pulled Riven out the door.

We laughed quietly.

* * *

 **-Karaoke Bar-**

* * *

It was pack. We sat at a big table. We had a few drinks but it wasn't strong.

"Ugh... Whitney and the girls are here." Stella said in a disgusted tone.

"Let's just ignore them," I said as I squeeze Helia's hand and he squeezes it back.

Musa went to sign us up. "We have to wait after Whitney's group."

"I hope she doesn't have a screechy voice." Riven scoffed.

Then Whitney, Alexa, Emma, Elaine, and Holly went on stage.

* * *

 **(What About Us - The Saturdays)**

 **-Whitney-  
** _Oh why are we waiting so long I'm suffocating_

 **-All-  
** _Oh why are we waiting so long I'm suffocating_

 **-Alexa-  
** _Boy it's now or never, time we got together  
_ _Been a long time comin', now I need that lovin'_

 **-Whitney-  
** _I like the way you tease me, but let's just make this easy  
_ _Put me in control, we can switch roles_

 **-All-  
** _And I'll take the lead_

 **-Emma-  
** _You're so far behind me_

 **-All-  
** _You know what I need_

 **-Alexa-  
** _I'm not gonna stop_

 **-All-  
** _Whatever the weather we gon be better together so what's baby_

 **-Elaine-  
** _What about us?_

 **-All-  
** _Cause I've been watching and waiting why don't you give it or take it, so what's up baby_

 **-Alexa-  
** _What about us?_

 **-Whitney-  
** _Whatcha doin' to my head?  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _Should be here with me instead  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _What about those words you said?  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)_

 **-Elaine-  
** _What about us?_

 **-Alexa-  
** _What about us?_

 **-Whitney-  
** _Oh why are we waiting so long I'm suffocating_

 **-All-  
** _Oh why are we waiting, so long I'm suffocating_

 **-Holly-  
** _I love to hear you whisper, take it take it lower  
_ _Don't be 'fraid to show-a what you freakin' do_

 **-Emma-  
** _Cause we can do it nightly, you get me excited  
_ _Now it's my turn, yes it's my turn so give it to me  
_ _Why are we waiting?_

 **-All-  
** _I know what you need_

 **-Alexa-  
** _And I'm not gonna stop_

 **-All-  
** _Whatever the weather we gon be better together so what's up babe_

 **-Elaine-  
** _What about us?_

 **-All-  
** _Cause I've been watching and waiting why don't you give it or take it, so what's up baby_

 **-Alexa-  
** _What about us?_

 **-Whitney-  
** _Whatcha doin' to my head?  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _Should be here with me instead  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _What about those words you said?  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)_

 **-Elaine-  
** _What about us?  
_ _What about u-u-u-u-uhs  
_ _W-what about u-u-u-u-us?  
_ _What about us?  
_ _Hey_

 **-Holly-  
** _Cos you been watchin' me, watchin' me_  
 _Yeah, where ever I go_  
 _Cos you're a criminal, criminal_  
 _Yeah, deep down to the core_  
 _I know that you ain't seen,_  
 _You ain't seen nothing like this before_  
 _And you know like I know_  
 _You should be giving it up..._

 **-Alexa-  
** _Whatever the weather we gon be better together, so what's up baby what about us?  
_ _(what about us? Yeah)  
_ _Cause I've been watching and waiting, why don't you give it or take it, so what's up baby what about us?_

 **-Whitney-  
** _Whatcha doin' to my head?  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _Should be here with me instead  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _What about those words you said?  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _What about us?_

 **-Alexa-  
** _What about us?_

 **-Elaine-  
** _Let me take the lead  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)_ _  
_ _you know what I need  
_ _(Na Na Na Na Na)  
_ _Put my mind at ease, tell me what about us?  
_ _What about us?_

* * *

Everyone claps and cheered while the gang was surprised.

"What just happened?" Tecna questioned.

"I didn't know that she could sing even with that screechy voice," Riven commented.

"Anyways, it's our turn," Stella said as we kissed our boyfriends and got up.

* * *

 **(Higher - The Saturdays)**

 **-Musa-  
** _I'm doing nothing, cause then at least I'm doing nothing wrong  
_ _And I'm gon' stay here on my own Then turn off my telephone  
_ _If nothing's gained, nothing's won_

 **-Flora-  
** _And you can tell 'em, yeah you can say whatever I don't care  
_ _And if you wanna play it cool then I got news for you, it's getting hotter, hotter in here_

 **-All-  
** _So when I speak listen, this is my decision, and you keep on messing up the words  
_ _So when I speak listen, cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard  
_ _I'm gonna lift it lift it higher, I'm gonna lift it lift it higher  
_ _So when I speak listen, this is my decision, and you keep on messing up the words_

 **-Bloom and Tecna-  
** _I'm getting closer, I'm moving in and yeah I think you know  
_ _Cause I am sick of playing games, and I'm not gon' say no names  
_ _But you and I know who to blame_

 **-Layla-  
** _So you can tell 'em, yeah you can go ahead and put it straight  
_ _'Cause I am finishing myself and I do not need your help  
_ _I'm gonna do this, do it right_

 **-All-  
** _So when I speak listen this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words  
_ _So when I speak listen 'cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard  
_ _I'm gonna lift it lift it higher, I'm gonna lift it lift it higher  
_ _So when I speak listen this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words_

 **-Stella-  
** _I'm gonna lift it lift it_

 **-Musa-  
** _When you go higher, I go higher_

 **-Stella-  
** _Lift it lift it_

 **-Musa-  
** _Yeah, you can try but I'll go higher_

 **-Stella-  
** _Lift it lift it_

 **-Flora-  
** _The only thing boy all that you can do is listen, so listen_

 **-All-  
** _So when I speak listen this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words  
_ _So when I speak listen 'cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard  
_ _I'm gonna lift it lift it higher, I'm gonna lift it lift it higher  
_ _So when I speak listen this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words_

* * *

The crowd was cheering, the loudest was our guys. We were planning to say meet up with our boyfriends but someone grabbed us. But luckily Musa, Layla and I flipped and help Stella, Bloom, and Tecna.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but how did you do that?" Musa asked.

"Now's not the time. I'll you later okay? But first, we need to know who was about to capture us." I said.

The girls nodded and we checked them.

"But-t-t how?" I stuttered

"You're supposed to be in prison!" Musa said, putting me behind her and Layla holding my hand.

He scoffed. "I got some help by some girls and you know them."

Musa and Layla handed us handcuffs. We handcuffed them.

"Who are these girls you're talking about?" Stella asked.

"Whitney and her group." He confessed.

We gasped.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

(The girls and the guys know what they did to Flora)

"That is confidential." He said.

"My dad is a police officer, I could just call him and arrest you again," Musa said.

Then the guys came in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The guys growled.

"He won't tell us," Layla said.

"Wait a minute, wasn't he in prison?" Nabu asked.

"Whitney and her group released him," Musa said.

"Doesn't she know what he did?" Helia asked.

"I doubt it," I said.

"What did Whitney say?" Musa asked.

"I told you that's confidential." He said.

Musa growled and called up her dad.

"Hey, dad... so you know this guy... the guy who did some stuff with Flora... Yes, Whitney and her group apparently released him... Why did you let her released him... you didn't?... but anyways come to the Karaoke Bar... he's here with his friends as well... Uh huh... okay bye.." Musa hangs up.

"I guess you're going back to prison again," Layla said

Then Whitney and her group came in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Whitney yelled.

"What am I doing to him? We're taking him back to prison!" Layla yelled.

"No, you can't not after the hard work I did!" Whitney yelled.

"Was that fucking someone. If you did I'm disgusted by the police officer whoever did it with you." Musa snapped.

Whitney growled. "Girls back me up!"

"You're on your own, I'm not going to prison!" Alexa said

"Neither am I" Elaine, Emma, and Holly said

Whitney growled.

"Oh don't worry. I have extra handcuffs for you." Layla said as Nabu hold the guy back and cuffed Whitney.

"You're an idiot you know. Do you even know what he did?" Stella asked.

"Umm..." Whitney didn't know what to say.

"You didn't know! Wow, you're more an idiot than I thought." Stella said

"I'm not an idiot!" Whitney yelled.

"Then, did you know this guy and his friends are a rapist?" Tecna asked

"Urm.. no." Whitney said quietly.

"Damn." That was all Bloom could say

I just stay silent holding one of the guy's friends.

Musa phone started to ring.

"Yea... Okay, we're coming out." Musa hanged up.

"Let's go." Layla made Whitney walk.

"But I don't want to go to prison!" Whitney whined.

"Maybe you'd've thought of that. But don't worry, you'll be there for a few weeks... and your police friend will join you. Layla said.

Whitney was trying to struggle out of Layla grip.

"Don't even bother," Layla said.

We followed Layla out as the guys followed us then Whitney's group.

"Hey Musa, you're not gonna send us to prison right?" Elaine asked.

"Depends... Who idea was it?" Musa asked.

"Whitney!" Alexa Elaine, Emma, and Holly ratted.

"I can't believe you girls would rat me out!" Whitney yelled.

"Just shut the hell up! Your voice is so annoying!" Layla scoffed.

After we put them in the police's car.

"Thank you, Musa, Layla." Musa's dad said.

"No problem." Musa and Layla said.

"Also, you might wanna arrest a certain police officer," Stella commented.

"Who is it?" Layla's dad asked

"We don't know. We didn't ask. But currently, that police officer did it with Whitney..." Bloom said

Musa and Layla's dads nodded. "Have a nice day!" They said as they went into their police officer.

Helia hugged me tightly. "You okay?"

I sighed. "I actually feel relieved that his back at the prison again."

"Yeah," Helia said

"How about we stay a night at my house tonight?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, does that mean the guys are coming?" Musa asked.

"If they wanna come and don't worry. I got extra clothes for you guys." Stella said.

"Another slumber party sounds nice. Even what happened today." Brandon said

"Also, don't forget we're going shopping!" Stella clasped her hands together.

Musa and Layla groaned

"I was hoping she'd forgot that," Musa muttered.

"I can't believe we need dresses to wear," Layla muttered

We laughed and Stella called a limo. Once we got to Stella's house. We went straight to bed.

"Flora..." Helia said as he pulled me closer to him and my hands on his bare chest.

"Yes," I said as we looked into each other eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked

"Of course." I smiled and we kissed.

Helia pulled me even closer and I rested my head on his chest. "Goodnight Flower."

"Goodnight Heels."


	9. Author Note

**If I don't post anything. I'm just having some difficulties and I don't know when I can post again. But i'll try to fix it. Sorry.**

 **Have a nice day:)**

 **Sincerely,  
Wolfia**


	10. Trouble Again!

**A/N**

 **I got the difficulties fix yay :p**

* * *

-Flora POV-

* * *

Today was the day to shop for our dresses... Everyone except Musa and Layla was in the kitchen.

"Where's Musa and Layla?!" Stella groaned.

"They're still upstairs, sleeping," Nabu said

"We need to go shopping!" Stella whined.

"Yes, we know. You've been saying that the past hour." Riven said annoyed, rolling his eyes.

Stella huffed. "Well, excuse me, it's for a party." Stella crossed her arms as Brandon comfort her.

* * *

 **-30 minutes later-**

* * *

Everyone was in the living room waiting for Musa and Layla

"I'm tired of waiting." Stella huffed and went upstairs.

We just watched as Stella went upstairs and she barged in there. Till we heard some groaning and yelling. We just stared and blinked as we saw Musa and Layla being pulled out of bed still in their pjs and their hair a little bit out of it.

"I'm so gonna regret this," Musa said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Me too," Layla said.

"Now would you go get ready. So we can go shopping."Stella said.

"We were gonna if you didn't have to KICK US OFF THE BED!" Musa said.

"You could've wake us up like a normal person and didn't have to drag us," Layla added.

Then Musa and Layla went back upstairs slowly and tiredly like they were gonna fall asleep.

"What just happened?" Brandon asked.

"I have no idea, man," Riven said.

* * *

 **-10 minutes later-**

* * *

Musa came down wearing her hair in pig tails as always, a black high-low crop top, gray sweatpants, and some Nike black slippers.

Layla came down wearing her hair down, a black high-low crop top, black sweatpants with QUEEN on the right side of her thigh and some Nike black slippers.

"You're seriously wearing that," Stella said with a shocked face as some people giggled quietly.

They both shrugged. "Now, let's get this over with," Musa said, shaking the car keys.

We nodded and went out the door.

"You boys better keep this house clean!" Bloom shouted from outside

"Yeah, yeah," Riven shouted.

I sighed and shook my head. 'I doubt they're gonna keep it clean'

* * *

 **-At the mall-**

* * *

We were at a cafe getting our drinks. "Hey, Flora," Musa said.

"Hmm." I turned my attention towards Musa.

"When we were in the backstage of the Karaoke bar. How did you flipped that guy?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember you ever went to the gym," Layla added.

"Well... whenever I don't have anything plan I used take karate when I was younger and I go to a private gym. But I don't go there often." I explained.

The others looked at blink once or twice and there was silence

"And the next thing you know, she'll be like Musa and Layla," Stella commented, breaking the silence.

"Hey!" Layla and Musa exclaimed.

The others laughed.

We continued to talk but some reason they wanted to talk about my relationship with Helia. My face turned bright red as a tomato when they ask some certain questions. So we drop the subject and continue to shop by we I mean Stella shopping for us.

* * *

 **-At Bloom's house-**

* * *

Musa and Layla ran straight to the couch as soon we step into the house.

"I miss this couch so much." Musa said as she hug it tightly.

"I don't ever want to leave again," Layla added as she hugged the couch.

"Ouch, you heard that?" An unfamiliar voice said

"Yeah heard that loud and clear." Another unfamiliar voice said

There were 3 guys came in. But it wasn't our guys...

One guy had dirty blonde hair with a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Another guy had dark brown hair with the same outfit. The third guy had the same outfit as well but had red hair instead.

Musa and Layla growled once they heard the voices. We stepped back into a corner as Musa and Layla stand in front of us. Musa and Layla had one hand in their pocket and one hand in front.

"Do you know these guys?" Stella asked, scared as she drops the bags and clutched onto Bloom.

"You could say that," Layla said.

"How did you get in? And What did you do to the guys?" Musa asked/shouted

"Don't worry about those puny guys, they were surprisingly easy to beat up." The red haired guy said.

"Snookums isn't puny," Stella muttered.

Bloom shushed her. I was just standing there confused and scared but I calm myself. So I wouldn't have a panic attack.

"Answer my question. What did you do to the guys!" Musa asked as she got ready whatever something was in her pocket so did Layla.

"They're just tied up." The dirty blonde haired guy said.

"Take us there," Layla said.

"No can do sweetheart." The dark brown haired said as Layla growled.

"Take us there NOW!" Musa demanded.

"Look she's a feisty one." The red haired guy chuckled.

Musa growled and punched the guy.

"Take us to the guys!" Musa growled.

The red haired guy rubbed his cheek. "Like he said, no can do sweetheart."

Musa and Layla pulled out their guns. The guys literally put their hands behind their heads.

"Okay, we'll show you." The dirty blonde guy said.

We followed him to Bloom's room and once we saw them they were tied up and duct tape covered their mouth. Musa and Layla growled as Tecna called Musa's dad and Stella, Bloom and I untied them. Musa and Layla had the gun in front of them.

Nobody said anything. Except we stared at the three guys. You could the three guys practically was nervous. Helia held me close.

"You'll be in prison in for a week since you didn't do anything bad. But you still shouldn't do it in the first place." Musa said as she handcuffed the 3 guys. Layla still had the gun pointed at them.

Then Musa and Layla's dad barged in.

"These three again." Musa's dad said.

"How many times you gonna do this." Layla's dad added.

"They're probably doing it for fun." Layla scoffed.

"Another week to jail awaits you." Musa's dad said.

Musa and their both dads took them to the car as the others was thinking. 'What just happened?'

Once everyone in the living room sitting, staring at Musa and Layla. Then Riven cleared his throat.

"You wanna explain what just happened," Riven said

"Well, those three likes to go to random houses and tied the people who's in the house but the police always catch them," Musa explained.

"Well, at least we got our dresses!" Stella exclaimed, trying to lighten up the mood.

Musa and Layla lazily laid onto the couch and groaned. I giggled lightly and felt an arm wrapped around me. I looked at Helia and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"What are gonna do today?" Bloom asked.

Layla and Musa ran upstairs. "I bet they're gonna go to the gym," Helia said.

Some girls were looking at me. "What..."

"You're not gonna go?" Bloom asked.

I shook my head.

"I mean your secrets are out," Timmy said.

"Helia, you told them?" I asked as I look at him.

"I accidentally blurt out." Helia smiled sheepishly.

I sighed. "I guess, I haven't been to the gym for awhile." I walked upstairs.

* * *

 **-5 minutes later-**

* * *

I got out of the room meeting up with Musa and Layla.

I had my hair in a high ponytail with a black and pink sports bra and black and pink shorts with black and pink Nike shoes. Also with my pink Nike bag.

Musa had her hair in a high ponytail. She only wears her hair in a ponytail when she goes to the gym. She had the same outfit but black and red.

Layla had her hair in a high ponytail with the same outfit but black and green.

"We'll be back in the hour or two," Musa said.

"Or maybe 3," I added.

* * *

 **-Helia's POV-**

* * *

After Musa, Layla and Flora left.

"Now what do we do?" Nabu asked.

We all shrug. But I couldn't help worried about Flora. I mean everything that has happened to her... She didn't deserve this. But I do wonder who is her real dad?

"I will die of boredom," Riven complained.

"What do you expect us to do?" I asked.

"We could watch a movie," Tecna suggested.

"I got some movies/shows," Bloom said, getting up and brought a boxful of movies.

"Some?" Sky asked.

"Okay, I meant a box full of them," Bloom said.

Stella was going through them. (Don't mind the choices I choose, it's all I could think of) "Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, Vampire Knight, Fairy Tail, The Seven Deadly Sins, Zapped, Invisible sister, Starstruck, Lemonade Mouth, Frenemies, Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior, Riverdale, Heartland..." But then she stopped when picked up a certain DVD. "You still have this?" Stella asked.

"What?" Bloom looked over her shoulder. "Oh, that."

"What?" Sky and Brandon asked.

"It's our childhood memories," Bloom answered.

"Ooo I wanna watch little Stella." Brandon cooed.

'uhhh' I stared at him weirdly.

"It's not just Stella, it was all of us." Bloom pouted.

Sky gave her a kiss a cheek.

"Also, the guys are in this as well," Stella said.

"It's gonna be embarrassing, I remember when..." Musa whispered the last part into Girls' ear.

"Hey, we're here too." Sky said

The girls started to laugh.

"You'll find out when we're gonna watch it." Musa grins.

After Tecna put the DVD in...

- **At the beach- (everyone was like 5/6 ish old)  
**

"It's so pretty" Little Flora gushed as she looked around and little me standing next to her

"It's little Flora and little Helia." Bloom gushed.

I slightly blushed.

"Let's go, I wanna play in the waves." Little Layla ran towards the water holding Little Musa's hand.

"Wait! Be careful!" Layla's mom shouted.

"We know!" Little Musa shouted.

Then the others came running. Stella and Bloom were building a sandcastle. Sky, Brandon Nabu, and Riven were playing ball in the water. Flora and I were sitting next to Tecna and Timmy as we watch everyone having fun.

* * *

 **-A few hours later-**

* * *

"Wow, you four did nothing except watch and talk," Nabu commented about Flora, Tecna, Timmy and I

"There wasn't really anything for us to do." I shrug

"Wait a minute, where's Musa, Layla, and Flora? Shouldn't they be here?" Stella asked, with a worried and panicked tone in her voice.

"They're probably just got caught up with in the gym," Timmy said.

"No, Stella right. Flora doesn't go to the gym this long. She would be there 2 or 3 hours and its like 4 hours." I said, getting worried.

"Don't worry so much. They-" Riven was cut off by the door.

Layla barged in. She was covered in cuts and bruises and she was out of breath. We went up to her as Nabu caught her from falling. "What happened?"

"They got... Musa and... Flora.." Layla fainted.

The girls started to get tear up as the guys comfort their girlfriends while Riven and I got angry but worried.

Nabu laid Layla on the couch as I called for nurse Ruby. She came and cleaned her cuts and covered her in bandages.

* * *

 **-A few minutes later-**

* * *

'How many times does Flora have to go through this but Musa?'

Then we heard groaning. Layla was waking up.

"Layla, you okay?" Bloom asked as Nabu help her up.

"Yeah, just got a headache." Layla rubbed her head.

"What happened? You came in with cuts and bruises and you said they got Musa and Flora." Stella asked.

Layla had her eyes wide open but then calm down and clenched her fists. "We were just doing work outs when 2 guys came in. They weren't supposed to be there since it was a private gym. We started to fight and Flora and Musa well for them... They were way worse than me. For some reason they let me go. They said something they had business with them only. I didn't know what. But the confusing part was why did they leave me there, they knew I could've gone for help but they didn't seem to care except I was covered in cuts and bruises." Layla explained as she wiped the tears away.

"Wait what do you mean Flora was way worse than Musa and you?" Tecna asked, scared of the answer

Layla took a deep breath. "I mean... Flora was getting beat up and almost got shot but the bullet hit a little of her shoulder and we got our guns out to shoot them but they dodge and shot Musa on the stomach while I dodge them, but I didn't notice the guy behind me and then I was knocked out, the only thing I remember was seeing them carrying Musa and Flora," Layla explained and tears started to roll down her face.

"Do you know who are these guys?" Riven asked clenching his fists and getting angry. I just sat there stunned and really worried and angry. 'Flower'

Layla shook her head negative and wiped the tears away

"What do we now?" I asked.

"But... Musa, Flora and I agreed to wear a tracking device on our belly buttons piercing. I mean we put a tracking chip on our piercing." Layla added

"Since when?" Tecna asked a little shocked.

"We decided to have a belly button piercing with a tracking chip just in case if we ever got in trouble," Layla explained.

"And you didn't use it when Flora got kidnapped," Bloom said.

"I guess we kinda forgot," Layla said sheepishly as she pulled out a device "Damn."

"What?" I asked.

"They're at the other side of Gardenia and in a place that I never heard of." Layla looked closely to the device.

"Well.." Timmy said getting impatient

"It's called Magix industry."

"Magix industry?" Everyone questioned

* * *

 **-Layla POV-**

* * *

While I looking at the device.

"They're at the other side of Gardenia." I said. "Also, in a place that I never heard of." I lied but no one to seem to notice.

"Well.." Timmy said getting impatient

"It's called Magix industry." I said

"Magix Industry?" Everyone questioned

'Something off about those two.. Do they know about us. Musa and I only know about us but what does this have to do with Flora.. Unless she's like us'


	11. New Mission

**-Layla POV-**

* * *

"I'll call the principal," I said

Everyone nodded as I walked out of the room.

I called Mom.

"Hey, mom," I said

"Hey, sweetie. Another mission?" Mom asked

"Yeah, I know who we are and I know what my friends are and their parents won't tell them. But it's so weird why Flora would be kidnapped."

"She could hold something more powerful than Musa's and the dragon flame that you-know-who holds."

"Hmm, I mean they're been tracking Musa for awhile and they don't even know who holds that. So I guess it's true." I thought for awhile and I sighed. "Flora's life is always at risk and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Sweetie, it's gonna be okay plus you're not alone."

"Mom, do you think we should tell everyone about who they are?"

"Maybe, after the mission. So for now, save Flora and Musa and I'll contact Musa's parents and the principal. Also, their moms to see if they're okay to tell them."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye sweetie."

I hang up and went back into the room.

"Now who's ready to kick some asses," I said

"We need to have the right the outfits for this," Stella said

"I got some uniforms we need in the car," I said

"It better not is those hideous outfits like last time."

"Just deal with it," I said, rolling my eyes and walked out the door.

I wasn't really in the mood. I love Stella and all but our best friends has been kidnapped and all she could think is fashion. But it's actually good, we can count on Stella to lighten up the mood. No matter what situation we're in.

 **1st car: Helia, Riven, Nabu, Tecna, and I**

 **2nd car: Bloom, Stella, Timmy, Brandon, and Sky**

I was driving while Tecna gave me the directions.

* * *

 **-Musa POV-**

* * *

I stir my eyes and saw that they were a bandage on my stomach? The last thing I remember was that I got shot and got kidnapped but Flora! I looked around and saw Flora was unconscious. We were tied up but apparently they anti-magic. Great just great I can't get us out. I move towards Flora. 'Layla, you better get here. I think we should tell the truth.'

Then Flora started to groan.

"Flora, Flora. You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, but you seemed worst than me. Are you okay?" Flora asked

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something important," I said

"Of course, but you think it's really the time? I mean we just got kidnapped." Flora said

"Yes, it's really important," I said

Flora nodded

* * *

 **-3rd POV-**

* * *

We're almost there." Tecna said as Layla pressed down the gas pedal.

"Would you slow down, please?" Nabu said as he holds on as well the others.

"No can do," Layla said

Then my phone started to ring. I went to pick it up.

"For a police daughter, you're practically breaking the law," Riven said.

"I don't care." Layla hissed

"Yes... okay good, we'll be needing them... uh huh.. yeah.. thanks... Yeah, Yeah, shouldn't talk on the phone while drive and be speeding at the same time... Okay bye, dad." Layla said

Helia didn't say anything except trying to hold onto his dear life and thinking about his flower.

"Anyways what did you dad say," Nabu said

"He said he's bringing backup," Layla said

"Why? It's just two people." Riven stated

"Well, let's just say these two people are not ordinary," Layla said

"What do you mean?" Helia suddenly asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know how to explain," Layla said.

Everyone except Layla worried sigh. While Layla seemed so angry and worried but also scared. She doesn't know how powerful her enemy is...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the short chapter**


	12. Rescue

**-Flora POV-**

* * *

Musa was explaining things to me. I just look at her like she was crazy.

"Musa? You okay? Fairies don't exist." I said.

"Yes, they do," Musa said

I shook my head. "I think you hit your head hard."

"No, I'm telling you the truth. Ask your mom, she's knows everything." Musa said. "I could demonstrate to you but these ropes are anti-magic."

"I don't believe this crazy nonsense." I shook my head

Musa sighed. "I promise it's real. Layla and the others are on the way here."

"Wait, she doesn't know our location," I said

"You forgot? We put a tracking chip on the belly button pierce we went to get." Musa reminded

"Ohhh. I guess I did forget." I smiled sheepishly

"Yeah, like we did too, we forgot about when you got kidnapped from your dad and we kinda forgot we put a tracking chip," Musa said, sheepishly.

We both laughed lightly. Till we heard footsteps.

"Who's there," Musa shouted

Two men came out of the shadows. It's the guys who kidnapped us.

"I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves." Black spiked haired man said

"My name is Cobra and his name is Midnight." Redish/Purplish spiked hair said with a giant purple snake around his shoulder.

"What do you want from us?" Musa asked, angrily.

"Your magic of course," Cobra said

'Great, another crazy person. This isn't true. Magic doesn't exist.' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, but it's true," Cobra said

'Eh, how can he read my thoughts?'

"I can read your thoughts and see every move you about to make," Cobra explained. "And we're not crazy!"

"It seems like it, none of this is true," I said

"But it's true, Princess Flora." Midnight said

"Eh? Princess? I'm no princess." I said

They both sighed. "I'm guessing she doesn't know anything," Cobra said, kinda annoyed.

"Mm-hm." Musa nodded.

* * *

 **-Layla POV-**

* * *

We just stop in front of the Magix Industry. The backpacks up were already there.

"Why do we need backups again?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know." Sky shrugged.

"Everyone follow me," I said, trying to follow the powerful aura.

Once we quietly moved.

"Princess Layla, glad you could make it," Purplish/Reddish spiked haired man greeted with a purple snake around his shoulders.

Everyone was looking at me confused.

"I see you brought back up," He said

"Let them go," I said.

He looked at me. "With these many people, their thoughts are swarming with questions and two certain people with anger."

"You can read our thoughts," I said.

"Midnight, what do we do with these people?" He asked.

"I don't know, Cobra. Do whatever, right now... I'm too focus on princess Flora here." Midnight said.

Helia growled was about to go after him but he and the others except me were chained up to the wall.

"Hey! Where did these chains come from!" Riven growled.

"Riven/Helia!" Flora and Musa yelled.

"Let them go!" I growled.

"You're not gonna put up a fight?" Cobra asked.

"Why did you kidnapped Flora and Musa for?" I asked.

"For power, of course." Midnight replied.

"Power? These people are crazy." Riven commented.

"Shut your mouth," Cobra said, putting tape over his mouth as well the others.

I growled. I shot a water beam at the both of them. But they both dodge. While the others watched in shock except for Musa and the backups.

"You know two against one isn't fair." I pouted but keeping my guard up.

"Then let's make it challenging." Midnight said, releasing Musa as she rubbed her wrists. She came to stand beside me.

We transformed. Everyone was just watching us in shocked or in awe. Flora passed out.

"Sonic Boom!" Musa clapped her hand together.

Cobra screamed in agony.

"Power Ball!" I shot towards Midnight. But he keeps reflecting.

"So, you use reflector magic." Musa states "This is gonna be annoying. But Musa keeps damaging Cobra's sensitive ears till he was down. So midnight is the only one standing. Musa was shooting spells at him while I tried to find a weak point and I did.

"Iridescent Blade!" I shot towards him like a sword and Musa kicked him. He got shot back and slid against the wall.

"Y-you hit me.." Midnight gasps and then he started to murmur something.

A few seconds later, some guards took them away as we took the chains off. Helia went to untie Flora and rubbed her wrists and carried her bridal style.

"OKAY! Can anyone explain to us what just happened?!" Stella burst to cause Flora to wake up.

"Huh! What's going on?!" Flora questioned as she about to fall out of Helia's grip.

"Easy," Helia said.

Flora noticed and blushed but snuggled close to him.

"Umm... Your moms will explain that." Musa said, speed walking away as I followed behind her.

"Wait! You're not going anyway!" Riven yelled running after us as everyone followed behind.

"Let's go home and we'll explain everything." Musa sighed.


	13. Explanation

**-Flora's POV-**

* * *

I was still proceeding what just happened. Is there something we need to know. How many secrets is my mom keeping from me? The whole ride was silent. Once we got to Stella's house. all of their moms and dads are here except mine. Helia stayed by my side with his parents.

"Okay, since everyone here. We'll give you an explanation." Layla's mom said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you girls are fairies."Stella's mom said.

We stayed silent.

'So everything Musa said was true?' I thought

"There's this school called Alfea, the school for fairies, Cloud Tower, the school for witches and Red Fountain, the school for heroes."

"Ehhhh?!" Everyone except Layla, Musa, the parents and me.

"Flora, you're taking this a bit well." Musa's mom said

"Oh, because Musa already told me," I explained.

"I see."

"So, wait what's going on?" Bloom asked

"You'll meet the head master/mistress of the school tomorrow morning. You can go rest." Bloom's mom said

We went to our rooms.

"Helia, how do you feel about this?" I asked

"I guess I'm shocked," Helia said

"Me too. I don't really know how I feel right now. I just wonder why they kept it a secret."

"Yeah, but let's get some rest," Helia said as he pulled me to bed.

"Yeah, goodnight, Heels."

"Goodnight, Flower." He kissed my head

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

* * *

We got ready and went downstairs. We saw our parents and three new people as well.

"Kids this is the head master/mistress of the school." Brandon's dad said

"My name is Faragonda, nice to meet you." A white/grayish haired women

"My name is Saladin, nice to meet you." A long white/grayish haired

"And Helia this is also your grandfather," Codatorta said

Helia was shocked for a few seconds and only words he could get out is "oh" and then stay silent.

"And I'm Griffen. I really don't know why I'm here since these girls are fairies, not witches." A purple haired said, crossing her arms

"Now, be nice." Faragonda scolded

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, we're transferring you girls to Alfea and the boys will go to RF." Nebula said

We nodded.

"Wait, we're leaving now!?" Stella exclaimed

The head mistress/master and parents nodded

Stella rushed upstairs like the wind.

Everyone except the teachers and parents who facepalmed. We went to our rooms to pack.

"Do you think we should really do this?" I asked

Helia shrugged. "I don't know, I'm kinda still shocked finding out about the grandfather."

"I see. I mean how do you feel about this?" I asked

"I feel, shocked and confused a little. You?" Helia asked

"I feel uncertain..."

"I can see why."

* * *

 **-3rd POV-**

* * *

Everyone came downstairs and said their goodbyes and went to their respective schools. There's a new whole adventure waiting for them.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is the end of the story... such a boring ending:P


	14. AN 2

I'm back. I decided to come back. I don't know just meh I guess. But I'll be posting a few of my stories from Wattpad to here. My username on Wattpad is Ayame_Tsuki you can find me there more active on it if you want to read the other books I wrote.

user/Ayame_Tsuki


End file.
